No sabes el momento exacto
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: -Algún día los demonios de mi pasado se irán, o tal vez no, solo quiero que tú estes conmigo siempre, tu luz en mi oscuridad, el oro de tus ojos sobre el plata de los míos, tu corazón junto al mio siempre Mia.
1. Ronald Weasley

Mi primer fic que subo, tengo miedo ¡Lo admito! He leído tantas buenas historias que me intimidan bastante, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi, estoy en la Uni y ya saben a veces no da tiempo ¡Quisiera que el día tuviera 30 hrs así tal vez podría escribir más! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, JAMÁS abandonaré la historia, solo denme tiempo J

¡SHORT FIC! No más de 10 capítulos espero yo, incluso puede que sean menos, es uno de tantos que he empezado, y que aún no me decidía por subir, así que dije ¡Bueno este será el primero! Espero les guste, la forma en la que es narrado es rara, bueno no se como describirla si en primera persona o desde puntos de vista, así que dejémosla en que es rara XD

Dramione 3

Rating: M *probablemente algo de Lemmon*

Romance (L)

Voldemort murió y shalala shalala, POST HOGWARTS, Acontecimientos iguales a los libros excepto el Epílogo que taaaaaanto odio *n*

Disclaimer: Draco bebé no es mío (¡Que más quisiera yo!) ni los hechizos ni los lugares, todo eso pertenece a una rubia inglesa llamada JKR, el desvarío ¡Ese sí es mío!

¿Comentarios? ¡POR FAVOOOR!

**_Mons Malfoy  
Di no un plagio._**

Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y

**1. Ronald Weasley**

No sabes el momento exacto en el que tu vida dio un giro de 180°, bueno sí lo sabes, es por eso que estas en el sillón marrón de tu pequeña sala de estar, porque sí es pequeña, viendo con una incredulidad la invitación de color blanco con detalles plateados y una caligrafía tan elegante que no tiene nada de que envidiarle a los poetas del siglo pasado, porque sí es muy elegante comparada con la tuya, debatiéndote entre abrirla y destruir todo tu pequeño departamento, porque sí también es pequeño, usando todas las maldiciones aprendidas en tu carrera como Auror, o tirarla a la chimenea para que se calcine y de igual manera destruir tu departamento; pero ante todo pronostico no haces nada, te limitas solamente a verla y a preguntarte **_¿Cómo fue que te perdí?..._**

* * *

_Ya había pasado poco más de 1 mes desde la derrota de Voldemort, las familias aún no asimilaban la perdida de algunos de sus miembros y la reconstrucción de la sociedad mágica iba a paso lento, si embargo los juicios contra los mortífagos que habían sido capturados después de la batalla ya habían empezado, Kingsley Shackebolt era el nuevo Ministro de Magia había sido escogido por sus grandes capacidades y un sentimiento de la justicia innato; las condenas hacía los mortífagos no eran iguales, todos pasaban por un juicio e incluso tenían la oportunidad de poder contratar a un abogado, hacían una revisión exhaustiva de su varita para corroborar que no hubieran utilizado la maldición asesina, incluso eran sometidos a Veritaserum y Legeremancia. El primer juicio que se llevo a cabo fue el más sonado también, una familia sangre pura, aristócrata, elegante a pesar de estar a punto de perderse en la miseria, Los Malfoy, habían sido capturados después de que hubiesen sido atendidos por Madame Pomfrey al termino de la batalla, estaban agotados y sus facciones se veían muy lastimeras, Lucius Malfoy tenia cortes en la cara y toda la túnica deshecha, Narcissa Malfoy estaba llena de hollín y tenia rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas, por ultimo Draco Malfoy tenia peor aspecto que sus progenitores, se encontraba sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sus ojos antes de un color plata intenso que se asimilaba al acero habían mutado en un color gris tan sombrío como cuando el cielo anunciaba que se acercaba una tormenta, estaba cansado y tenia varias raspaduras en sus mejillas, su túnica estaba calcinada de varias partes, tenia sangre seca en las manos y cojeaba, todos los magos que habían defendido el castillo los veían con odio, con repulsión, como si su mera presencia les molestara en extremo, un chico que parecía ser de Ravenclaw se había acercado a él, lo había visto de arriba abajo y sin contemplaciones escupió todas las palabras que tenia en la punta de la lengua_

_-¡Maldito Mortífago!- había gritado el muchacho, lo reconoció era un hijo de muggles, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch como cazador, su nombre era Peter Crenshow- No mereces el estar vivo, tú y tu familia debieron de haber muerto-su odio era palpable y en su mirada se notaba el desprecio con lo que las dirigía- Por gente como tú perdí a mis padres, ellos no sabían nada de la guerra ¡Ellos no merecían morir! Y aquí estas tú, tan tranquilo, estas hecho un asco y aún así has de seguir pensando que tu sangre es mejor que la mía, pero ¿Sabes algo? Al final tu maldita sangre limpia no te va a salvar de una celda en Azkaban- y propinándole una patada en las piernas, el chico se fue_

_No supo si pasaron minutos o incluso horas el seguía en la misma posición, todos expectantes a su reacción, pero para terminarlos de asombrar él no hizo nada, tal pareciera que no había escuchado nada de lo que Peter le había gritado, todos querían saber sus pensamientos, pero en su mente no había ningún pensamiento, estaba en blanco, asimilando con lentitud que había sobrevivido pero sin embargo su destino estaba sellado ya, su padre y él terminarían en Azkaban, si bien nunca mato a nadie con el simple hecho de tener La Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo lo hacia acreedor a ese futuro, pero eso no era lo que le dolía, su dolor era por pensar en la única persona que siempre había estado para él, su madre, ¡Que sería de ella, Merlín! Narcissa Malfoy no podía terminar en prisión, ese lugar putrefacto no era para ella, ella no tenía la marca, ella podía salvarse, debía, salvarse, porque todo lo que siempre hizo fue por ella._

_De pronto unos sollozos hicieron que su rostro se girará hacía su derecha, ahí estaba una familia que como todas las demás, le lloraban a un ser perdido, no tardo mucho en reconocerlos, ese cabello era inconfundible, eran Los Weasley, también estaba un muchacho de su misma edad, con un aspecto peor que el de él, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, ahí estaba Harry Potter; a su lado una cabellera de rizos indomables con lágrimas surcando su rostro, se abrazaba de una pelirroja, su dolor era palpable, pensó que nunca la vería sufrir, pensó que ella siempre conservaría ese aplomo en cualquier situación, que lejos estaba de la realidad, aún recordaba sus gritos que habían inundado Malfoy Manor esa noche, los gritos al ser torturada por su Tía Bellatrix, tan desgarrados y llenos no sólo de dolor sino también de furia, lo atormentaban por las noches cuando trataba de dormir, por un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron, él fue el primero en desviarla, recordó por segunda vez como había empujado a Crabbe en La Sala de Menesteres para así poder desviar la maldición asesina que era dirigida hacia ella, nuevamente levantó la vista y lo que vio le produjo una opresión en el pecho, ahí estaba esa comadreja, Ron Weasley abrazaba a Hermione Granger como si se tratara de un salvavidas. No tuvo mas tiempo para seguir observando la situación, de repente sintió como unas cadenas se aferraban a sus muñecas y tobillos mientras un Auror lo levantaba bruscamente del suelo y le decía_

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy esta usted detenido._

* * *

Llegaste a la cocina en dos zancadas, ibas a prepararte un Té para así poder conservar la poca calma que tienes, mientras tu cerebro trataba de hacerte ver la realidad, nada había cambiado mucho ¿O era qué tu no habías cambiado? ¡Por supuesto que habías cambiado! Ya no eras el simple pelirrojo mejor amigo de Harry "El niño que vivió" Potter, eres un Auror reconocido, siempre cumpliendo de la mejor manera tus misiones y nunca haz dejado a otros en apuros, el entrenamiento ha hecho mella en ti, ya no eres un larguirucho sin forma, ahora estas torneado, tienes una espalda ancha y unos músculos que se pueden entrever en la túnica, tu mirada es de un azul intenso y tu rostro ya no tiene esas facciones de niño, ya eres un adulto.

Sigues calentando el agua y sin querer, por no admitir que eres masoquista, viajas nuevamente a tus recuerdos…

* * *

_El juicio comenzaba en 10 minutos y la prensa ya estaba atiborrando el Atrio del Ministerio, seguías con la mirada algo ceñuda a tu mejor amigo y la que muy probablemente sería tu novia al terminar el día_

_-Vamos Ron, quita ya esa cara, no es como si fuera muy agradable a la vista- había dicho Hermione mientras ingresaba al ascensor_

_-No la voy a quitar Hermione, para empezar ¡No sé que demonios estoy haciendo aquí!- había gritado fuera de sus cabales el pelirrojo_

_-Ron, ya sé que ellos no son Hinkypunks de tu devoción, pero estamos aquí para hacer lo correcto, así que sí, ¡Quita esa cara!- replicó el azabache mientras pulsaba el botón que los llevaría a los juzgados_

_-Pues si lo correcto es dejarlos que se pudran en Azkaban, Por Merlín Harry ¡Es Malfoy! El hurón botador ¿Recuerdas? Si la cosa fuera diferente él seguramente estaría en primera fila para tomar con burla tu situación- contestó Ron al mismo tiempo que salían del elevador_

_-Mas te vale que te controles Ronald, Malfoy podrá ser un arrogante pretencioso, pero no por eso merece ir a Azkaban, su único error fue siempre hacer lo que su padre le decía, ¡Por Merlín! Harry vio que nunca habría sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore y luego está la situación en la que él me salvo la vida, ¡La vida de una hija de muggles!, ¡De una sangre sucia!, así que permíteme diferir con respecto a lo que Draco Malfoy haría o no- aseveró la chica muy segura de si misma y de sus palabras_

_-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto Hermione, ahora sí perdiste el sentido común, ¡Y tú también Harry! ¿Se escuchan cuándo hablan? ¡Están defendiéndolo!- gritó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que hacía aspavientos con sus manos para que se viera que estaba diciendo una verdad monumental_

_-¡Ron ya cállate!- habían gritado sus dos amigos sin mirarlo a la cara mientras entraban al juzgado_

_El Wizengamot estaba lleno de magos con túnicas color púrpura y un grabado en color plateado de la letra "W", el Ministro estaba al frente con unos expedientes y a su lado derecho estaba la subsecretaria Mafalda Hopkins, todos tenían la mirada fija en el centro del juzgado, ahí había una familia de magos, vestían unas largas y elegantes túnicas de color negro con detalles plateados y verdes, los dos hombres estaban pulcramente aseados, rasurados y peinados, mientras la mujer vestía un vestido color verde oscuro de terciopelo, su cabello rubio estaba peinado con un medio moño y portaba los emblemas de sus familias, Los Black y Los Malfoy_

_-Muy bien estamos reunidos aquí para llevar a cabo el juicio contra la familia Malfoy, cuyos miembros han sido relacionados con actividades oscuras, al mismo tiempo que dos de ellos tienen la Marca Tenebrosa es sus antebrazos, debido a esto los cargos por los que se les acusan son: Manejo de magia Oscura sin control, Ataques a familias de muggles y mestizos, cooperación a favor de Lord Voldemort, Tortura, Asesinato y deslealtad al Ministerio, ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?- Mafalda Hopkins terminó de leer los cargos y viendo altivamente a los acusados esperó por su respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó_

_El abogado de la Familia Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras veía como la familia no emitía ningún sonido ¡Merlín, esto va a ser difícil! Pensó._

_-Muy bien si la Familia Malfoy no tiene nada que decir comencemos, Señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy de pie por favor- pidió la subsecretaria_

_El mayor de los Malfoy acató la orden, rogando a Merlín porque este ridículo circo de exhibición terminará pronto _

_-Señor Lucius, ¿Esta usted consiente de todos lo cargos por los que se le acusan?- el rubio asintió-Bien tenemos pruebas contundentes de que usted, participó en la última batalla de parte de Lord Voldemort, atacó en los mundiales de Quidditch y su mansión, Malfoy Manor, fue utilizada como cuartel durante casi un año, escondiendo a Voldemort y a los demás Mortífagos ¿Eso es correcto?-el rubio volvió a asentir- Muy bien si usted no tiene nada que apelar o que decir que el juzgado levante la mano si están a favor de una condena- todos los presentes levantaron la mano fueron 50 votos a favor, Lucius Malfoy se sintió desfallecer- Muy bien como todos están de acuerdo el Wizengamot dicta una condena de 15 años en Azkaban, con 5 años de prueba tras su liberación restringiendo el uso de su magia, al finalizar de toda su condena se le devolverá su varita y podrá ser libre- finalizó el Ministro de Magia tras un golpe con su mazo_

_Lucius Malfoy estaba más pálido de lo normar cuando terminó de escuchar su sentencia ¡20 años de condena! Bueno al menos no tendría a los dementores detrás suyo todo el tiempo._

_-Muy bien continuando con el juicio le pedimos a la Señora Narcissa Malfoy Black que se ponga de pie- la señora sintió un cosquilleo en sus tobillos al sentirse liberada de las cadenas- Bien Señora Narcissa, los cargos son por los que se les acusa son los mismo de su esposo, sin embargo, se nos ha notificado que hay testigos de peso, que quieren apelar a su favor así que primero hay que escucharlos, el Wizengamot llama a Harry James Potter al estrado- todos dirigieron su mirada al "Niño que vivió" mientras este se ponía de pie e iba a testiguar, ¡Nadie lo podía creer! ¿Qué hacía ese niño apelando por el bienestar de los mortífagos caídos? - Bien Señor Potter lo escuchamos-_

_El ojiverde se sentía nervioso, tanto que sus manos le empezaban a sudar, no sabía como interpretar las miradas que le eran dirigidas por los miembros del juzgado y menos la de la Señora Malfoy_

_-Uhhm bien, ¿Cómo empiezo?- preguntó Harry mirando al Ministro_

_-Puede empezar diciéndonos como es que la Señora Malfoy le ayudó en la batalla final- contestó Kingsley_

_-¡Ah claro! Pues cuando Voldemort hizo que fuera a verlo en los limites del bosque prohibido, estaba la Señora Malfoy juntos con otros mortífagos, estaban rodeando a Voldemort, mientras esperaban a que yo llegará, cuando Voldemort me vio, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, enseguida lanzó la imperdonable hacía mi pecho y caí al suelo, por un momento pensé que sí había muerto y que me encontraba en un momento de transición, pero al escuchar la voz de Voldemort ordenándole a la Señora Malfoy que comprobará si yo estaba de verdad muerto, pude darme cuenta que seguía vivo, fue en ese momento que la Señora Malfoy se agacho para quedar a mi altura y comprobó que seguía vivo, lo primero que hice fue preocuparme porque pensé que ella me delataría, sin embargo, solo me preguntó por su hijo Draco Malfoy-_

_-¿Qué fue lo que le preguntó, Señor Potter?- preguntó Amelia Bones, miembro del Wizengamot _

_-Me preguntó si estaba vivo, supongo que al recibir una respuesta positiva quiso ayudar para cambiar el destino de su familia, así que le dijo a Voldemort que efectivamente yo estaba muerto, si ella no hubiera mentido, yo jamás habría derrotado a Voldemort- concluyó el azabache_

_-Muy bien Señor Potter el Wizengamot considera muy oportuno su testimonio, aparte de que como un punto a su favor la Señora Malfoy nunca torturó ni mató a ningún mago o buja, eso hace que su veredicto pueda diferir, aquellos miembros que crean que Narcissa Malfoy es merecedora de una condena, levanten la mano- poco mas de la mitad de los miembros del juzgado levantaron la mano y Harry sintió un poco de lastima, al pensar que su testimonio no había servido de nada- El Wizengamot ha tomado una decisión si bien la Señora Malfoy merece una condena, ella no será enviada a Azkaban, como el Señor Potter lo mencionó sin su intervención habría sido imposible la derrota de Voldemort, así que su condena será un año en libertad condicional, donde recibirá visitas mensuales dos veces por semana para corroborar que siga las normas establecidas- el rostro de Narcissa se veía desencajado, jamás pensó que ese niño la defendiera, ¡Gracias a él no había terminado en Azkaban! Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ese niño no tan diferente a su hijo_

_-Por último, Draco Lucius Malfoy de pie por favor- no lo vio venir, aún estaba conmocionado, San Potter había hecho gala de su valentía Gryffindor y había salvado a su madre de una condena en prisión, sin embargo la pequeña felicidad que había sentido desapareció para dar paso a un nerviosismo y miedo que no sentía desde que le ordenaron matar a Dumbledore, se puso de pie sintiendo como varias miradas lo traspasaban, dio un recorrido con su vista hasta que sus ojos color tormenta se detuvieron con unos miel que lo miraban con suspicacia, no quiso seguir viendo se volteo hacía el Ministro- sus cargos difieren un poco de los de sus padres, no encontramos rastro alguno de la maldición asesina en su varita y el Veritaserum nos confió los motivos por los que se unió a la filas de Lord Voldemort, así mismo antes de que prosiga, también hay testigos que planean hablar a su favor, por favor el Wizengamot solicita la presencia de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger- Draco palideció, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, al escuchar las palabras del Ministro pensó que Potter hablaría por él, pero definitivamente se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar que a la persona que mas había hecho sufrir en sus años de estudiante lo defendería- Señorita Granger, prosiga-_

_Hermione estaba nerviosa podía sentir la mirada de fuego que le mandaba el pelirrojo desde las bancas, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que empezó a hablar -Gracias Señor Ministro, bueno lo que yo vengo a declarar es sobre lo que pasó en Malfoy Manor, ese día que los Carroñeros nos atraparon pensé que terminaríamos muertos, fue por eso que lancé un hechizo punzante a la cara de Harry para que fuera más difícil reconocerlo, cuando llegamos a la Mansión, Bellatrix le pidió a Dra… Malfoy que nos identificará –para el rubio no pasó desapercibido como ella casi decía su nombre de pila –era obvio que el sabía que éramos nosotros, no por algo estudiamos seis años juntos, pero por alguna razón él no pudo o más bien no quiso entregarnos-_

_-¿Eso es cierto Joven Malfoy?, ¿Usted sabía quienes eran ellos?- preguntó Thiberius Ogden, miembro del Wizengamot _

_Draco no sabía como responder así que solo dijo –si señor, yo sabía que eran ellos-_

_-¿Y puedo saber por qué no los entregó a Voldemort?. _

_-Yo…-¡Merlín si ni siquiera él sabía la razón!- Yo no lo sé señor Ogden, solo sé que no podía entregarla- contestó el rubio_

_-¿Entregarla? Querrá decir "entregarlos, ¿No Señor Malfoy?- Draco se maldijo internamente por su estupidez-_

_-Claro entregarlos, ellos… no debían morir ahí._

_-Muy bien, ¿Algo más que quiera agregar Señorita Granger?- preguntó el Ministro_

_¿Entregarla? ¿Draco Malfoy dijo que no podía entregarme? ¿A mi? ¿¡Una Sangre Sucia?! Merlín debe de estar aún conmocionado porque esté atestiguando a favor de él- eh… hay algo más Señor Ministro, en la ultima batalla cuando yo y los chicos estábamos en la Sala de Menesteres, Malfoy apareció con Crabbe y Zabinni, Crabbe parecía muy eufórico porque nos había acorralado, así que cuando iba a desarmarlo él me lanzó la maldición asesina pero obviamente nunca impacto conmigo porque al final Malfoy empujó a Crabbe provocando que la maldición impactará en un mueble detrás de mi- Hermione en todo el tiempo que estuvo relatando lo que pasó, no le quitó la vista de encima a Draco, quería que la viera directamente a los ojos, quería ver que había en esos ojos color plata que tanto le intrigaban_

_-Muy bien Señorita Granger si eso es todo puede bajar del estrado- dijo el Señor Ministro- Bien debido a lo que ya escuchamos el Wizengamot hará su votación, los que estén a favor de una condena en Azkaban levanten la mano- Draco contuvo la respiración y empezó a contar; 1, 2, 3.. 10, 11, 12, 13… 20, 21, 22… ¡Por Salazar! Solo eran 22 manos, menos de la mitad, no tendría condena en Azkaban, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio- Bien no tendrá condena en Azkaban, sin embargo- ¿Cómo que sin embargo?- si se le impondrá un castigo, algo meramente administrativo- ¡Merlín bendito! El Ministro quiere parte de la Fortuna Malfoy pensó en rubio- Usted tendrá que regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su educación mágica y tendrá evaluaciones 2 veces por semana- concluyo Kingsley_

_¡Regresar al Hogwarts! No por favor todo menos eso -¿Evaluaciones de que tipo, ministro?- no pudo evitar arrastrar las palabras, que jodidos estaba diciendo Kingsley _

_-Evaluaciones de conducta Señor Malfoy, ya sabe, para que no recaiga en malos hábitos- el rubio bufó, si pensó que iba a ser fácil definitivamente estaba mal._

* * *

Llegaste a una estantería repleta de fotos, fotos en las cuales sale ella, ¡Por Godric, es tan hermosa! Recuerdas lo que pasó después del juicio de los Malfoy y tu mano derecha se convierte en un puño fuertemente cerrado, no te detienes a pensar lo que haces mientras descargas tu ira contra la pared, tus nudillos tienen hilos de sangre y en vez de curarlos; sólo recuerdas…

* * *

_-¡De verdad que eres una ingenua Hermione! Tú y tu maldita compasión solo te llevan a decir incoherencias- espetó el pelirrojo _

_Ya había terminado el juicio y Hermione solo quería irse a casa, pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que Ronald Weasley la dejaría caminar sin gritarle por lo que acababa de hacer, así que no le hizo caso siguió caminando en dirección hacía los elevadores, maldecía el momento en que Kingsley decidió hablar con Harry a solas, no había dado ni dos pasos para entrar cuando el pelirrojo la jaló del brazo y llevó al pasillo continuó_

_-¡Te estoy hablando Hermione!- la castaña sintió que el apretaba el agarre en su brazo_

_-Ronald suéltame, este no es el lugar ni el momento para que tú hagas una escena de niño caprichoso- le respondió Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos_

_-No Hermione, hablaremos aquí, ¿Tú crees de verdad que Malfoy quería salvarte? ¡Él solo piensa en si mismo! Te manipulo haciéndote creer eso y tu eres tan estúpida ¡Que le creíste!- Ron ya no medía ni la fuerza ni la gravedad de sus palabras_

_-¡Draco no nos entregó cuando estuvimos es su mansión Ronald!-_

_-Desde cuando Malfoy es Draco ¿eh? ¿Y ahora resulta que le tenemos que rendir pleitesía por su gran acto? De verdad eres estúp…- no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo, un golpe lo hizo trastrabillar, Hermione tenía su mano alzada y el pelirrojo en su mejilla tenía una copia de la misma, lo había golpeado_

_-¡Deja de insultarme! Hice lo que era correcto, si tú no lo ves así ¡No es mi maldito problema! Y ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando._

_-No, no te voy a soltar, me tienes que explicar ¿Por qué demonios lo defendiste?- Ron la zarandeo del brazo sin ninguna consideración_

_Ninguno se había percatado de que su "pequeña pelea" ya no era privada, el rubio había ido en esa dirección por orden de los Aurores, debía ir a firmar su libertad y unos cuantos papeles más, no supo que lo llevo a reaccionar así, solo supo que cuando vio a la comadreja zarandearla de esa manera, algo en su interior explotó y por primera vez, tuvo deseos de matar_

_-Creo que ella te ha dicho que la sueltes, o es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro de comadreja no asimila las palabras- fue un siseo fuerte y profundo, si hubiera estado dirigido a la castaña, ella habría temido_

_-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo maldito Mortífago! Una cosa es que ella te defienda y otra es que de verdad seas inocente- Ron escupió con tanto odio las palabras que su cara se torno de un rojo intenso, casi como su cabello_

_-Como si me importará tu maldita opinión pobretón, solo vine hasta aquí porque me he dado cuenta de que Granger no quiere estar cerca de ti, así que suéltala- su mirada era acero de nuevo, no le gustaba que ese pelirrojo estuviera agarrando a la castaña de esa manera_

_-Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que le pasé a una sangre sucia como ella-el pelirrojo lo dijo, nuevamente, sin pensar_

_No hubo tiempo de reacción todo fue muy rápido, el rubio había asestado un golpe contra la nariz del pelirrojo, haciendo que este cayera sobre su trasero, por fin había soltado a Hermione, pero eso no basto para Draco ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle esas palabras? Él ya sabía que había sido un cabrón con ella, y luego la castaña aparecía y lo defendía en su juicio, haciendo que se sintiera mas mierda, ¡Malditos prejuicios! Lo había comprobado, la sangre solo era eso, sangre, nada de especial, roja con un sabor metálico, ni azul ni pura, solo normal; tomó a Ron del cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared_

_-Nunca, escucha bien pobretón, nunca la vuelvas a llamar así, puede que haya sido un patético Mortífago, que me haya temblado la mano al momento de matar a alguien, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que haré de tu vida un maldito infierno si te atreves a siquiera tocarla de la manera en que lo haz hecho- escupía las palabras con ira contenida- no me importaría ir a Azkaban, pero tú no le pones un dedo encima otra vez, ¿Me entendiste comadreja?- lo azotó contra la pared al no obtener respuesta- ¡Te pregunté si me entendiste!_

_Hermione no sabía que pensar, ahí estaba defendiéndola el chico que la había humillado en toda su estadía en Hogwarts, no supo interpretar lo que empezó a sentir en el interior de su cuerpo, solo estuvo consciente cuando las palabras dejaron su boca_

_-Draco, suéltalo a favor._

_Y como si le hubieran lanzado un Imperio el rubio lo hizo, no supo porque, solo supo que había sido consecuencia por el tono usado, no era una orden, ni una súplica, era una petición, definitivamente era eso y no el hecho de que lo haya llamado por su nombre de pila_

_Estos advertido-comadreja._

_Iba a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el despacho de los Aurores cuando sintió que una delicada mano lo tomaba del antebrazo, volteó a ver quien era y sus ojos plata chocaron con unos ojos color miel_

_-Gracias Draco._

_De nuevo no supo porque lo hizo pero se acerco más a ella y ni siquiera trato de morderse su lengua para evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca_

_-Gracias a ti, sin ti estaría en una celda en Azkaban, no debías hacerlo, pero lo hiciste, a pesar de siempre haberte humillado, me ayudaste, definitivamente eres una Gryffindor- el rubio sentía un nudo en su garganta ¡Salazar ayúdame con lo que voy a decir!- Perdóname Hermione Granger, perdóname por los insultos, por las humillaciones, por no hacer nada cuando mi querida tía Bella te torturó, perdóname por haber estado de parte de una causa estúpida y sin sentido, perdóname por los prejuicios, perdóname por todo._

_Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón, por primera vez se quedo sin palabras y solo atinó a decir- Te perdono Draco Malfoy._

_El ojigris tomo la mano de la castaña, se la llevó a la boca y le dio un pequeño beso en su dorso, se sentía bien, se sentía sin un peso de encima, había estado cerca de terminar con su libertad por seguir una causa con la que no simpatizaba totalmente, y si la vida y Merlín le daban una segunda oportunidad de vivir definitivamente la tomaría, porque la guerra había acabado, porque muchos murieron, y porque la mujer que tenía enfrente de él había aceptado su arrepentimiento._

_-Nos vemos en Hogwarts si es que regresas Granger._

_Y con esto se fue, dejando a una sorprendida castaña y a un furioso pelirrojo, pero el silencio no duró mucho porque la ojimiel se volteó hacía el suelo y dijo-Ronald deberías de madurar y aprender de Malfoy, dejó su orgullo de lado y los prejuicios para darme las gracias, deberías de notar lo que una guerra causa en las personas._

_Y sin más, ella también se fue de ese pasillo, ese día dejo La Madriguera argumentando que iba en busca de sus padres y solo le dejo una triste nota que decía_

_"Ronald:_

_No creo ser capaz de vivir en el mismo techo contigo ahorita, _

_Lo de hoy me dolió, no solo en la parte física sino también en la emocional,_

_Por el momento no quiero saber de ti, regresaré a Hogwarts, si tú también lo haces ahí nos veremos. _

_Debemos pensar y descansar, después de lo de hoy nada será igual._

_Hermione Granger "_

_Ese día el pelirrojo sintió como algo en su interior se rompía._

* * *

Ahora te das cuenta cuan estúpido fuiste ese día, al final ella te perdono pero nada fue igual, definitivamente todo cambio, y si querías otra razón para darte cuenta de ese hecho, tal vez la invitación de bodas que descansa en la mesa de centro te lo pueda confirmar, una boda, y no cualquier boda si no la de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. Y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y. y

**Y bien que les pareció el primer capítulo? Muy sentimental? Muy fuera de personaje? Personalmente creo que después de la guerra todos sufren un cambio, en el caso de Draco pues es el hecho de darse cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de perder su vida y su libertad, no? Jajaja bueno yo lo veo así; por otro lado Ron creo que el siempre será impulsivo no mide sus palabras y como siempre se vio en los libros y en las películas hacia sentir mal a Hermione con un simple comentario así que pues a mi juicio le tocaba sufrir! Jajaja soy malvada como Bellatrix lo sé! Bueeeeeno eso es todo de mi parte en este capitulo!**

**Dejen reviews, howlers, crucios, avada kedavras, me encantaría leer su opinión! **

**Bueno ahora si ayosss! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Espero no tardar mucho (quiero creer que en 3 semanas o menso) ya lo he empezado pero ya ven con la escuela muggle L**

"La luz esta siempre en tus ojos"

_Mons Malfoy_


	2. Harry Potter

Aiññ! De verdad que todas las personitas que agregaron a favoritos y dejaron reviews me hicieron muy muy feliz :3

Por cierto antes de continuar quiero aclarar unos puntos, desde este momento habrán muchos Flashbacks y Flashbacks dentro de los Flashbacks jajaja si me explico? No? Bueno cuando vean este símbolo **OoOoO **quiere decir que es otro recuerdo pero de una época diferente, para que no las revuelva más pondré así como la fecha en la que tuvo lugar dicho recuerdo! OJO si no ven aclaración de fecha quiere decir que el recuerdo corre en lo que resta del año de 1998, He decidido que hasta 1999 se regresa a Hogwarts (vamos seamos realistas por muy magos que sean, el castillo no se reconstruye en 4 meses!) Y ammmm, creo que eso sería todo!

No quisiera Spoilearme a mi misma pero estuve pensando y dije "Moon, porque nada mas vas a poner puntos de vista de las personas a las que se refiere el capitulo?" así que desde ahora habrán otros personajes en interacción! Además de que este y los demás capítulos son mas extensos! Por alguna razón el primer capítulo es muy pequeño (apenas 10 hojas) pero siento que esta completo, al menos ya saben a lo que va tirando el fic, o bueno eso espero yo jajaja si no cualquier duda o reclamo ya saben que hacer ;D

**Dejaré aquí las respuestas a sus reviews!**

**Dracoforever: **que bueno que te gusto el primer,  
gracias por tu apoyo

**Paul1i: **Aquí esta el siguiente cap,  
que lo difrutes!

**Suki: **Lo sé! Ron siempre es un bobo, cuantas lágrimas no  
le ha sacado a Hermione! Aish me cae mal jajaja si te gustó el Dramione  
en este cap abra una sorpresa! Espero que te guste (: un beso

**Moon Malfoy Black:** Hola Karen! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que puedas  
darle una leída al nuevo cap! Jamás dejaré el fic! Aunque me tarde mucho  
en actualizar (o sea dije 3 semana y ya paso casi un mes) bueno nos leemos!

**anguiiMalfoydark****: **gracias por tu review! Aquí habrá mas cositas bonitas  
e importantes para el fic, un beso y ojalá te guste (:

Ahora si, comencemos!

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de mi rubia hermosa JK. la historia que pretendo escribir si es mia!

_**Mons Malfoy**_

_**No hay plagio**_

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

**2. Harry Potter**

No sabes el momento exacto en el que dejaste de lado todos los pleitos que tuviste en Hogwarts, solo sabes que lo hiciste por ella, porque ella es más que tu amiga, es más que la persona que te ayudo a destruir a Voldemort, ella es tu hermana y estas más que seguro que por ella dabas tu vida sin vacilar.

Estas frente al espejo arreglándote la corbata, y maldices mil veces porque prefieres enfrentarte a cien dementores con tal de jamás usar corbata; pero sabes que este día es necesario su uso, llevas un traje muggle, saco y pantalón de color negro, tu camisa es de un color azul cielo y la bendita corbata es negra también, sigues maldiciendo a la pobre corbata porque el nudo no te sale bien; no te has dado cuenta que tu pelirroja esposa te observa divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

-Deja de maldecir a la corbata, Potter- te dice mientras se acerca a ti para arreglar el nudo malhecho

-No me gusta usar corbata Ginny, además tampoco sé porque dejé que me convencieras de ir a esa fiesta- contestas fingiendo un poco de molestia que estas lejos de sentir.

-Es importante para Hermione y lo sabes, quiere estar segura de que no intentarás matar a Draco en la boda- Ginny te da un pequeño y casto beso en la comisura de tus labios

-A esta altura de su relación ya debe de saber que no lo voy a matar ¡Si ya pasaron dos años por Merlín!- te quedas pensando en algo que dijo tu esposa- Un momento ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy es Draco, eh?

-Desde el momento en que demostró que quiere a Hermione.

Te das vuelta y fijas tu mirada en la ventana que tiene vista directa al mar y no puedes evitar preguntarte _**¿Cómo fue que todo cambio?...**_

_******&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_La plática con Kingsley se alargó un par de horas, Harry estaba tan cansado que no reparó en el silencio sepulcral que invadía La Madriguera, solo quería llegar al cuarto de Hermione para poderle dar las noticias que traías, de seguro estaba Ron también ahí, lo más probable es que interrumpiera algo, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, esto era más importante; ¡Iba a ser Auror! Ron y él tenían un lugar para La Academia Mágica de Aurores, y para Hermione, un lugar en el Ministerio, aunque los dos ya sabían que la castaña no lo iba a aceptar, ya lo habían hablado, ella iba a regresar a Hogwarts para poder concluir sus estudios._

_El azabache abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña sin ni siquiera tocar y lo que vio no le gustó, Ron estaba en la cama que había estado ocupando la castaña desde hace un mes, el pelirrojo tenia la mirada pérdida en el techo del cuarto, su cuerpo estaba laxo, su respiración era dificultosa como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, tan profundo como la tempestad del mar._

_-Ron, ¿Dónde esta Hermione? Tengo que decirles algo importante- ver a su mejor amigo así no le disminuyó ni un poco la emoción- Vamos por Hermione Ron, esto le va a gustar, estoy mu…- no pudo continuar las palabras del pelirrojo lo dejaron perplejo_

_-Harry, Hermione Se Fue._

_-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?_

_-No sé, supongo que a Australia, me dejó una nota que decía que iba a ir por sus padres, esta sobre el buro por si quieres leerla._

_Harry se dirigió hacía el buro, tomó la nota y la leyó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba leyendo, ¡Hermione se fue y ni siquiera lo esperó para que la acompañara! Algo había pasado, el azabache no era tonto, su amiga jamás se iría de esa manera sin una buena razón, algo había pasado mientras el hablaba con Kingsley._

_-Ron, ¿Qué pasó cuando el juicio acabó? _

_El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo ataría cabos pronto, había sido un estúpido al dejarse cegar por la ira, pero ¿Quién lo podía culpar? Todos sabían que cuando se enojaba decía cosas sin sentido, claro sin sentido pero dolorosas pensó el ojiazul._

_-Discutí con Hermione- en ningún momento había cambiado de posición, seguía igual_

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre que más podría ser Harry, le reclamé sobre el por qué había defendido a Malfoy._

_-¿Y? Ustedes siempre discuten._

_Claro que siempre discutían, era un milagro de Godric que ellos no se matarán aún, el azabache sabía que Ron era la única persona que podía hacer exasperar a la castaña, también sabía que la castaña era muy terca a la hora de defender su postura, la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-Esta vez fue diferente Harry, me excedí, esta vez de verdad que la jodí._

_-Si no me dices que fue lo que pasó, no te voy a entender._

_-La llame sangre sucia._

_-¿¡Que tu qué!?- el ojiverde no creía lo que escuchaba, su amigo había insultado de la peor forma a su casi hermana- Ron, más te vale que esto sea una broma._

_-No es una broma, perdí el control, la ira me cegó, Malfoy llegó y solo hizo que me enfureciera más, el imbécil del hurón quería dárselas de buena persona, ¡Un Mortífago defendiendo a una hija de muggles! No lo pude soportar Harry, aún estaba cabreado porque ustedes habían abogado por Los Malfoy y luego Hermione llamando a Malfoy como Draco- el pelirrojo notaba como un nudo se iba formando en su garganta- Yo… no supe en que pensaba hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca._

_-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena cuando me lo cuentas?! ¡Le dijiste sangre sucia! De Malfoy es predecible, ¿pero tú? ¡Eres un idiota!_

_-Sabes que es lo peor Harry- el pelirrojo seguía en la misma posición sumido en su tristeza y esa opresión en el pecho- Que Malfoy la defendió. Me dijo, no, me ordenó que no la volviera a tocar y después le pidió perdón._

_-¿Qué Malfoy que?_

_-Le pidió perdón, por todo, por lo insultos, por las humillaciones, y hasta yo vi como cada palabra esta impregnada de una sinceridad nada común en él, y Hermione se veía feliz, feliz con ese gesto de él. La perdí amigo, la perdí sin haberla tenido antes._

_-Ron, creo que todo se arreglaría si le pidieras perdón, no digo que te lo ponga fácil pero ella te quiere._

_-Es por eso Harry, ella me quiere y yo siempre tengo que hablar antes de pensar- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento -Por cierto ¿A qué venías?_

_-Yo... eh... no sé si sea el momento de decirte, es una buena noticia, pero no sé si estés de humor para escucharla._

_-Suéltalo.  
_

_-Kingsley habló conmigo para saber que planes teníamos ahora que por fin la guerra ya acabó- el pelirrojo le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza para que el azabache continuara -Y bueno le dije que aún no nos habíamos puesto a pensar en nuestro futuro y entonces Kingsley me dijo que si nos interesaba, el Ministerio tiene dos plazas disponibles para la Academia Mágica de Aurores y una para cualquier puesto en el Ministerio, ya sabes para Hermione._

_-Yo acepto._

_-Claro, bueno no es que me sorprenda, tú nunca has querido volver a Hogwarts, tal vez lo único que extrañes del colegio será el banquete- Harry quería romper la tensión con alguna broma._

_-Y el Quidditch- suspiró el pelirrojo- Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer Harry, y de una vez te digo que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no voy a volver a Hogwarts porque seguramente Hermione estará ahí- Ron se puso de pie- ¿Crees que volvamos a ser los de antes? Ya sabes, el trío dorado y esas cosas._

_-Siempre seremos el trío dorado Ron "Aunque no sé si como antes"- Harry dijo lo último sólo en su mente._

___******&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Kleppy tu nuevo elfo doméstico, sobrino de Kreacher, se acerca a ti a pasos rápidos, después de que Hermione pusiera en marcha la legislación Pro-Élfica todos los elfos visten con un uniforme, tú pequeño elfo no es la excepción y viste un pantaloncito que le llega a las rodillas color vino, una camisa blanca y unos mocasines café que son realmente cómodos.

-Amo Harry, Kleppy viene a avisar de la llegada del Sr. Zabinni, Kleppy dejó al invitado del Amo Harry en el estudio, el Sr. Zabinni le dio a Kleppy un mensaje para usted Amo, el Sr. Zabinni le dijo a Kleppy que le dijera al Amo Harry que moviera su trasero porque iban a llegar tarde y que no quería hacer esperar al Sr. Malfoy porque luego tiene un humor peor al de una banshee- suspiras, de verdad no sabes por qué aceptaste ir a la despedida de soltero del hurón albino.

-Gracias Kleppy, puedes retirarte a descansar yo atenderé a Zabinni- escuchaste un ¡Pop! Y tu elfo ya se había ido.

Sales de tu habitación con rumbo al estudio, y te vas preparando mentalmente para escuchar la escandalosa voz de Blaise Zabinni; si alguien te hubiera dicho dos años atrás que tendrías a Zabinni en tu estudio esperándote para ir a la despedida de soltero de tu némesis del colegio, probablemente hubieras metido a ese mago o bruja a San Mungo alegando problemas mentales, pero ahí estabas, listo para ir al mejor centro nocturno de Holanda, porque para el colmo de Godric, Zabinni había escogido un lugar fuera de Londres para celebrar la dichosa fiesta, con tres ex–compañeros Slytherin que no sólo se habían comportado de lo peor en todos tus años en Hogwarts sino que también habían sido mortífagos, redimidos claro, pero finalmente mortífagos, no es que a esta altura de la vida todavía los juzgaras; habías aprendido por la mala, y todo gracias a Hermione, que no todos las serpientes muerden, algunas, como Zabinni, te asfixian lenta y dolorosamente hasta que cedes a alguna de sus peticiones. Estas empezando a desvariar así que apresuras el paso y entras a tu estudio.

-Zabinni.

-¡Oh por los calzones tallados a mano de Salazar! Hasta cuando vas a dejar de llamarme Zabinni, tenemos dos años conociéndonos, ¡Incluso Ginny me dice Blaise! Así que escoge Harry ó me llamas Blaise ó yo te llamo San Potter por lo que resta de mi vida- no tienes nada que pensar, vas a llamar a Zabinni por su nombre de pila, no estas dispuesto a escuchar ese maldito apodo una vez más.

-Disculpa Blaise- definitivamente piensas que esto es algo muy raro -Es sólo que todavía no me acostumbro a esto.

Entrada acostúmbrate rápido porque dentro de tres días será exactamente como cuñados políticos- suspiras, en tres días tu hermana de otra madre pasará a ser la nueva "Señora Malfoy".

-Ni lo menciones, aún no entiendo que demonios le vio Hermione a Malfoy.

-¡Hey!- tratas de arrepentirte, hablar mal del hurón frente al moreno no es lo mejor –Creo que tienes razón, ¿Qué le vio la castaña a Draco? Yo estoy mucho más guapo que él- al parecer lo narcisista viene de cuna, piensas –Además a Draco nunca le gustaron las castañas, ¿uhmm? Yo creo que todo fue gracias a esas piernas largas y bien torneadas- tal vez si golpeas a Zabinni tu enojo con Malfoy disminuya, te dices a ti mismo.

-Blaise, te recuerdo que es de Hermione de quien estas hablando, MI amiga.

-Oh pero claro que lo recuerdo- te das cuenta de que la mirada del moreno ha cambiado, sus ojos marrones se vuelven oscuros por sus pupilas dilatadas -Ahora mejor vámonos antes de que termine con una enorme erección por pensar en la piernas de la castaña… Por cierto si se lo dices a Draco, te mato.

-Yo soy el que debería de amenazarte Blaise, ¡Son las piernas de MI hermana!

Notas como Zabinni detiene sus pasos y te mira con los ojos entrecerrados –Un consejo Harry, no hables enfrente de Draco sobre Hermione como si fuera tuya, últimamente anda de un humor peor al de un Escreguto de cola explosiva, así que si no quieres ganarte una maldición, algún acostumbrado improperio de su parte ó incluso un golpe en la cara, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir mi consejo.

-¿Por qué está de mal humor? Por alguna extraña razón debería de estar feliz, Hermione se va a casar con él.

Ves como el moreno vacila en decirte algo, pero al final con un suspiro de resignación te dice -Esta bien, te diré que es lo que pasa, Hermione no ha parado de hablar de ti ni un solo instante desde que le prometiste que tú la entregarías en el altar, y eso ha sido hace seis meses ¡Por Salazar!, dice que te ama mucho, que eres el mejor hermano que nunca tuvo y muchas tonterías muy Gryffindor, y Draco, bueno pues él se ha convertido en el mismísimo monstruo de los celos, y no lo culpo, deberías de ver la vehemencia con que la castaña habla de ti, sus ojos tienen ese brillo extraño que sólo reluce cuando habla de sus años escolares con ustedes, incluso cuando habla de la comadreja- frunces el ceño por el sobrenombre con el que se dirige hacía Ron –Y bueno no ayuda para nada que cuando tiene alguna emergencia al primero en llamar es a ti y luego a Draco. Yo he tratado de hacerle ver a Draco que entre ustedes solo hay una relación de hermanos, pero él se empeña en ver cosas donde no hay.

-Si sabes que eso es una completa estupidez, ¿verdad?- a pesar de que te gusta hacer enojar al hurón, no te gusta que sufra TU Hermione – ¿Y Hermione qué piensa de todo eso?

-Pues digamos que no le hace mucha gracia que su prometido desconfíe de ella, han peleado, demasiado, y bueno tal vez Draco y Hermione me odien después de que te diga esto pero hace como dos meses estuvieron a punto de cancelar la boda, de hecho casi terminan con su compromiso definitivamente, por supuesto que Draco tuvo la mayor culpa, pero pensándolo bien tampoco ayuda a su trastornada mente el hecho de que su prometida se cartee con "su hermano" a las 2:00 de la madrugada y que actúe como si estuviera robando una bóveda de Gringotts; el punto es que conozco a Draco demasiado y no es que crea que Hermione lo va a engañar contigo, sino que él piensa que Hermione se puede arrepentir de estar con él porque jamás va a ser como "El-Gran-Harry-Salvador-de-todos-los-desvalidos-Potter", Draco es inseguro por naturaleza, aparte de que es un enfermo posesivo, pero para eso hay una buena razón, porque los Slytherin's así somos, cuidamos lo que es nuestro y mordemos antes de preguntar, tal vez sí tú hablarás con Draco, todo se calmaría- no quieres creer lo que el moreno acaba de decir, ¡Por Godric, si tú estas casado con Ginny!

-Malfoy es un imbécil.

-Si bueno di algo que no sepamos, pero en serio hablen, porque aquí no sólo la castaña esta sufriendo, Draco esta cada vez peor. Y bueno ya basta de cotillear como señoritas ¡Vayamos a esa despedida de soltero!

Zabinni se desaparece con rumbo a Malfoy Manor, y tú en lo que visualizas la mansión, te detienes a recordar un poco de la relación que llevas con Hermione, y te preguntas **_¿Cómo es que siempre te pasa lo mismo?_**

**____********&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

"_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento no haberme despedido de ti como se debía pero ya no aguantaba estar en La Madriguera, ¡Ron se puso insoportable! A estas alturas ya has de estar enterado de su última tontería que hizo, en fin no quiero hablar de eso._

_Te estoy escribiendo desde Australia, vine a buscar a mis padres, se que posiblemente estés molesto por no haberte dicho nada, pero esto quiero hacerlo sola, tu ya has hecho mucho por el mundo mágico, te mereces un descanso. Ayer, después de un mes buscando, los he encontrado ¡Oh Harry! Se ven tan felices, y yo estoy feliz por que estén con vida, estuve consultando en el Hospital Mágico de Melbourne y me dijeron que los llevará para ver si tienen un posible tratamiento, esperó que por fin haya hecho un hechizo mal, y sea fácil de revertirlo._

_Te extraño tanto, a todos en general, prometo esforzarme mucho para estar a tiempo en la fiesta de tu futuro compromiso con Ginny, ¡Merlín, ya quiero ver su cara! Estoy segura que le va a encantar ese anillo, es precioso de verdad. Te lo mereces Harry, ustedes se lo merecen._

_¡Oh casi lo olvido! Felicidades por haber entrado a la Academia Mágica de Aurores, seguro que serás el mejor, esfuérzate mucho y por favor Harry, NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS, esto también aplica para Ronald, compórtense chicos._

_Bueno me despido de ti, hoy voy a comer con mis padres, me hice pasar por una paciente suya, y como los conozco tan bien, ya me he ganado su confianza, ojalá todo pase muy rápido. Dale mis saludos a Los Weasley's (también a Ron, lo extraño)._

_Te quiero._

_Hermione Granger "_

_Harry estaba en su clase de "Historia de los hechizos oscuros" cuando recibió la lechuza de Hermione, estaba feliz, después de un mes de no saber nada de ella por fin sabía su paradero, tuvo que controlarse para no tomar el primer traslador a Melbourne y acompañar a su hermana. Ron también estaba en clase cuando vio la lechuza entrar, lo había mirado con ojos inquisidores para ver de quien era la misiva, pero ni bien desató la carta se excusó para poder salir del aula y leerla._

_Extrañaba a su amiga, incluso la Academia le parecía vacía, ya no estaban juntos, sabía que tenía que respetar la decisión de Hermione de hacer esto sola, pero quería estar ahí con ella, apoyarla como ella siempre lo había hecho con él, Ginny incluso le dijo que parecía mas su padre que su hermano, le había parecido gracioso al principio, pero ahora viéndolo desde retrospectiva se daba cuenta de que su novia y futura prometida tenía razón; muchas personas aun especulaban sobre un supuesto amorío entre la castaña y él, pero ¿Qué acaso no podían entender que ellos eran solamente amigos? Bueno no eran amigos, ellos eran hermanos, así los veía a Ron y a Hermione, su amistad había dado un gran paso desde su primer año, no concebía su vida sin ellos, y el hecho de que Hermione no estuviera ahí con ellos, le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca._

_Las campanas de la Academia anunciaron el final de la clase, se dispuso a esperar a Ron, cuando lo vio salir se acercó a él para recoger sus libros._

_-He recibido una carta de Hermione- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa enorme es su cara_

_-¿De Hermione?- el pelirrojo sentía su cara hervir, un mes había pasado desde que Hermione se fue de La Madriguera y la primera carta que mandaba era para su amigo, malditos celos -¿Por qué Hermione te mando a TI una carta?_

_-¿Cómo que por qué? Soy su amigo Ron, creo que es obvio el porque me mandaría una carta, además ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensé que ibas a estar feliz porque Hermione dio señales de vida ¡Merlín, si te pasaste las dos primeras semanas, gritando como banshee por ella!- Harry mostraba su confusión antes las palabras de su amigo, ¿Por qué le molestaba? –Además te manda saludos y ¡Dice que te extraña!_

_-¿Y por qué si me extraña tanto, no me escribe a mí? Te recuerdo Harry que tú estás con mi hermana._

_-¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Eres un completo idiota ¡Hermione es mi amiga! Yo sólo la veo como una hermana, no se compara con lo que siento por Ginny._

_El pelirrojo tenía su cara roja tanto como su cabello, estaba celoso y lo sabía, ¡Hermione también era su amiga y no le mandaba ninguna carta! Estaba consciente que desde su pelea, su relación se fracturó un poco, la extrañaba ¡Merlín sabía que lo hacía! Él sí le había mandado cartas pidiéndole perdón, le había escrito por dos semanas seguidas y todas las lechuzas regresaban sin respuesta, había estado tentado a solicitar un traslador a Melbourne sólo para ir y pedirle perdón, incluso arrodillarse si era necesario, pero al final se contuvo, tal vez si a castaña lo veía por ahí se estaba arriesgando a recibir uno de sus famosos ataques con aves._

_-Perdón Harry, tienes razón, no sé que demonios me esta pasando, le he mandado demasiadas cartas a Hermione y no me ha contestado ni una, y de pronto ella te manda una lechuza a ti, yo… yo estoy celoso, porque siempre has estado tú para ella, siempre que yo la hacía sentir mal tú estabas con ella, soy un imbécil y esta situación me esta matando- Ron se llevó las manos hacía el cabello, lo despeinaba como síntoma de frustración –Te juro que quisiera tomar el primer traslador a Melbourne sólo para ver que esta bien._

_Harry se compadeció de su amigo, lo había visto sufrir por la partida de la castaña desde el momento en que había regresado del ministerio, de hecho con sólo escuchar el nombre de la ojimiel era motivo para que el semblante de Ron se volviera serio, dolido, su mirada era triste, desolada, sus ojos siempre de un azul tan claro como el cielo se ponían oscuros como el fondo del mar, no había luz, sólo un corazón partido y medio palpitante; Harry sabía que el pelirrojo estaba más que arrepentido, nunca quiso decir esas palabras, pero tristemente Ron siempre hablaba, o en todo caso gritaba, y luego pensaba; el azabache conocía también a Hermione, ella lo perdonaría, a su tiempo, y no garantizaba que todo fuera igual que antes, lo haría escarmentar pero no porque le gustará sino para que tal vez sintiera el mínimo dolor que ella sintió, porque una cosa es perdonar y otra muy diferente olvidar, Hermione no olvidaría pero si lo perdonaría, y entonces que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar; Los Weasley's querían una boda, Harry sólo quería que el "Trío Dorado" volviera a estar unido._

_-Ron, ya hablamos de esto, debes de darle tiempo a Hermione, si ella aún no te contesta las cartas es porque aún esta dolida, te quiere y lo sabes, pero necesita un descanso, necesita su espacio._

_-Pero ¿Qué no podía tener su espacio aquí en Londres?_

_-No Ron, ella no esta de vacaciones, ella esta buscando cómo recuperar la memoria de sus padres._

_-Soy de lo peor ¿cierto? Creo que soy la persona más egoísta del mundo mágico._

_-Eso es porque la quieres._

**oOoOo**

_Hogsmeade/Octubre 1999 _

_Era el primer sábado del mes, los estudiantes había salido a pasear al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, después de la guerra se respiraba un ambiente de paz, habían incluso nuevas tiendas como "Sortilegios Weasley & Asociados" que era manejada por Lee Jordan y Seamus Finnigan, los dos ex–compañeros Gryffindor decidieron no volver a Hogwarts y pasaron a hacerse cargo de la tienda, Zonko y SW decidieron asociarse para poder satisfacer las necesidades de todos los estudiantes así que en esa época de Halloween eran muy solicitados sus productos._

_Dos amigos habían ido a visitar a su mejor amiga, entre la Academia Mágica de Aurores y los EXTASIS, apenas si tenían tiempo de verse y disfrutar de una buena cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, habían tratado de convencer a su amiga durante todo el mes de Septiembre para que pudieran verse pronto, pero ella siempre les decía que no podía, entre sus deberes como Premio Anual, tutora de los alumnos de cursos inferiores, los metros de pergamino que debía entregar para sus clases y la inminente cercanía de los EXTASIS, apenas si tenía tiempo para respirar, y sus amigos sabían que se merecía un descanso así que no dejaron de atosigarla hasta que dio una respuesta afirmativa, y ahí estaban, en la entrada del pueblo esperando ver la cabellera de su castaña amiga._

_-Te lo juro Harry, si Hermione se aparece con su amiguito soy capaz de practicar con él los nuevos hechizos que hemos aprendido- el pelirrojo había sido perdonado la Navidad pasada, le costo mucho conseguirlo pero luego de que se mantuviera en huelga de hambre por casi dos semanas Hermione lo hizo, claro que después Ron se puso a recuperar su peso perdido y hasta ese momento aún no acababa, jamás recuperaron su noviazgo pero al menos aún eran amigos, el pelirrojo aún quería a Hermione y siempre que estaba con ella buscaba la manera de conquistarla nuevamente –Es más puede que hasta lo deje calvo._

_Ron, por favor compórtate. _

_-¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que me comporte cuando hablamos de Hermione?!_

_-No Ron, tú no estás hablando sobre Hermione, estás hablando sobre romperle las piernas a base de hechizos a su amigo- Harry también quería romperle las piernas a su amigo de la castaña pero sólo porque no sabían casi nada de él, sólo que era de Ravenclaw._

_-Es lo mismo- su voz estaba cargada con un tinte de celos y enojo contenido._

_La plática de los dos amigos se vio interrumpida cuando empezaron a ver a los alumnos que se disponían a pasar un buen fin de semana. Vislumbraron una pareja que se acercaba platicando de lo más animado, una cabellera castaña con rizos indomables que conocían como la palma de su mano y ¿Otra cabellera castaña y corta? _

_-¡Harry!- el ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando menos se lo esperaba ya tenía a un cuerpo castaño ceñido contra el suyo, un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, sabía que había extrañado a su amiga pero hasta ese momento no sabía cuanto._

_-Hola Hermione._

_-Hola Harry- la castaña se apretujaba cada vez más contra el azabache, sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura del chico y su cabeza estaba en el hueco de su cuello, aspiraba su aroma, el aroma de su hogar; un par de carraspeos, de dos personas diferentes, rompieron con su momento especial, con un gran esfuerzo la castaña soltó a Harry._

_-Ron, quita esa cara de gato enfurruñado- Hermione lo dijo con una sonrisa tan bonita que el pelirrojo se olvido completamente de sus celos y se enfocó en abrazar a SU castaña –Hola Ron._

_-Te he extrañado tanto Hermione- Ron decía la verdad, no había día en que no pensará en la ojimiel, extrañaba su aroma a jazmines y canela, extrañaba su voz y sus abrazos –Estás muy linda- hablaba en susurros, sólo para que Hermione los escuchara._

_-Gr-Gracias Ron, tú también estás muy bien- Hermione escondía su rostro en el pecho de Ron, tratando de ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, a pesar de que Hermione no había dado nunca pie a los coqueteos de Ron, él siempre lograba sacarla de su zona de confort –Y también te he extrañado- un nuevo carraspeo hizo que Ron lanzará una mirada asesina al intruso y que Hermione se soltara del abrazo del ojiazul._

_-Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien, tal vez ya lo conozcan, el es Paul Lether, es golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw- la ojimiel presentó a su amigo, pensaba que si decía lo de Quidditch tal vez y sólo tal vez sus amigos no lo matarían._

_-Un placer- Paul extendió su mano hasta el azabache, el cual la tomo para darle un ligero apretón de cortesía, luego el pelirrojo la tomó y la apretó con una fuerza innecesaria, la castaña no lo notó._

_El primero en hablar fue Harry –Bueno fue un gusto conocerte, ahora si nos disculpas, nos llevaremos a Hermione- el instinto protector de hermanos salió a flote, no confiaba en Paul para nada, claro que lo conocía, su fama con las chicas no era buena, incluso Malfoy era mejor persona que él y eso ya era mucho que decir, no lo quería cerca de SU hermana –Vámonos Hermione._

_-Creo que ella es la que debe de decidir eso, no tú._

_La castaña miraba confundida a Harry ¿Por qué se comportaba tan grosero con Paul? Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Ron la distrajo –Hermione vamos a ver la nueva tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley & Asociados" desde que George la abrió no he podido venir, anda, ven- Ron sabía porque el cambio de su amigo, claro que conocían al maldito de Lether, estúpido Don Juan que sólo usaba a las mujeres ¡Si incluso Malfoy era bueno a lado de él! Agradecía a Godric que Harry hubiera sido el primero en enfrentarlo, seguramente el ojiazul no saldría muy bien parado si armaba una escena y no quería volver a pelear con Hermione, así que la tomo con delicadeza del brazo y se la llevo con rumbo a la tienda de bromas._

_Una vez que la castaña ya se había alejado Harry se volvió para enfrentar al Ravenclaw –Aléjate de ella Lether, lo que sea que quieras de ella, no lo tendrás- sus ojos siempre tranquilos ahora parecían arder en llamas –Te lo advierto, lastímala y yo mismo vendré por ti._

_-Cállate Potter, no porque seas el salvador del Mundo Mágico, todos tenemos que rendirte pleitesías- Paul Lether había dejado su mascara de chico educado y miraba con desprecio a Harry, era un sangre pura, inteligente pero todo un patán, muchos lo comparaban con Draco Malfoy, la verdad es que eran muy diferentes, aunque Malfoy era un narcisista, ególatra, presuntuoso y que a veces se comportaba como el mayor cabrón en Hogwarts, con las mujeres nunca dejaba de ser un caballero, había salido con muchas, más de la mitad de las alumnas del castillo, pero jamás les mentía, les dejaba claras sus intenciones y ellas eran las que tomaban la decisión, no les prometía amor eterno ni el cielo con todo y estrellas, no las dejaba llorando en el pasillo después de restregarles su nueva conquista, todas decían que el día en que Draco Malfoy se enamorará, sería como el príncipe azul que todas habían soñado ¡Por Godric, si ya hasta habían rumores que decían que Malfoy se portaba como un guardián con Hermione! Con la chica que siempre insultó desde su primer año, de hecho viéndolo en retrospectiva Malfoy había dejado de insultar a Hermione mucho antes de que la Guerra explotará, tal vez Malfoy si era un caballero; por otro lado Paul Lether, era de los hombres que navegaba con bandera blanca, era hipócrita, vulgar y un hijo de puta con las mujeres, las usaba, se aprovechaba de ellas y una vez que conseguía lo que quería las dejaba y seguía con otra, nadie sabía como le hacía pero ante los ojos de las demás chicas jamás quedaba mal parado, porque siempre había una nueva "presa" a disposición de él –Y desde ahora te digo que tú no me das ordenes, yo hago lo que quiero y si quiero a tu amiguita, la tendré._

_Harry tuvo que contar hasta diez, si de casualidad lastimaba a Paul y la Academia se enteraba, sería suspendido y todo su esfuerzo se habría ido a la basura, pero eso no lo sabía Lether así que se aprovecharía para infundirle miedo, su vena Slytherin se hizo presente, lo tomo de la camisa y lo acercó hasta que sus alientos llegaban a confundirse –Tú no te le acercarás ni para pedirle tinta ¿me entendiste? Porque si yo me llego a enterar que te le has vuelto a acercar, que siquiera la has vuelto a mirar, yo mismo te haré pagar, no por nada vencí al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, rétame y no saldrás bien parado- lo soltó con un empujón que hizo que se cayera contra la nieve._

_Paul iba a sacar su varita cuando otra voz los interrumpió –Ni se te ocurra sacar esa varita Lether o tendré que bajar puntos a tu casa y ponerte un castigo, no olvides que soy Premio Anual y puedo hacerlo- Draco Malfoy se acercaba a paso lento pero firme, tenía la mirada clavada en Paul y la mano derecha en la empuñadura de su varita por si el Ravenclaw lo trataba de atacar._

_-Piérdete Malfoy, esto no es de tu incumbencia- Lether se levantó de un salto y ahora su ira estaba dirigida al rubio –Oh claro, a menos que vengas de lame-culos con Potter, dime ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que Potter sintiera lástima por ti y ayudara a tu madre? O mejor aún dime si son verdad los rumores._

_-¿De que malditos rumores estás hablando Lether?- el rubio hablaba como si toda la situación le pareciera aburrida, ya había escuchado muchas cosas sobre su familia, nada lo sorprendería, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuchó lo que el Ravenclaw dijo._

_-¿Qué tan bien folla Hermione Granger? Dicen en Hogwarts que por eso te la pasas metido en la Torre de Premios Anuales, dime Malfoy ¿Qué sientes al follarte a una sangre sucia?- Lether no lo vio venir, para cuando quiso reaccionar, un puño ya había impactado en su cara, sangre manchaba la nieve del suelo._

_-Si valoras tu maldita integridad y tu vida Lether, está es la última vez que tu boca menciona el nombre de Granger, no se que jodidos te ve ella incluso para aceptar tener una "amistad" contigo, pero sí yo me llego a enterar de que esos rumores los empezaste tú y que han llegado a oídos de ella, lo vas a lamentar, puede que incluso en el siguiente partido de Quidditch alguien te tire de la escoba de una altura de mas de veinte metros- era un siseo lleno de odio, de los que usaba en su mejor época, ¿¡Quién jodidos se creía ese imbécil que era para hablar de la castaña de esa manera?, ahora entendía porque Hermione no se había aparecido en la Torre desde la semana pasada e incluso le rehuía, ¡Maldito seas Lether! -¿Te quedó claro imbécil? ¿O quieres que lo repita?_

_-Te vas a arrepentir Malfoy, esto no se va a quedar así- y con sangre aún saliendo de su nariz Paul Lether se fue con rumbo al castillo._

_Harry miraba aún al rubio sin poder creerlo, el año pasado le había sorprendido la confesión de Ron sobre él pidiéndole perdón a Hermione, ahora decir que estaba en shock era poco, ser testigo de primera mano de cómo defendía Draco Malfoy a una hija de muggles no se veía todos los días, la voz del rubio lo sacó de su estado ensimismado._

_-No es verdad Potter, nada de lo que dijo Lether es verdad, yo no me he acercado a Granger más de lo estrictamente necesario- sus ojos grises mostraban la preocupación que su rictus no dejaba ver –Puedo someterme a Veritaserum para confirmarlo._

_El azabache no creía lo que estaba escuchando ¡Draco Malfoy preocupado porque él no le creyera! Definitivamente era un día para recordar –No es necesario Malfoy, te creo, no había necesidad incluso de que lo aclararás, todo sabemos cómo es Lether._

_-Al parecer no todos, Granger no._

_-Ya hablaré yo con ella, ahora lo que si quiero hacer contigo es preguntarte algo- el azabache miraba con ojos inquisidores al rubio._

_-Adelante._

_-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud con Hermione? _

_La pregunta lo dejó helado, no se esperaba que Potter fuera tan directo, además la respuesta a esa pregunta era algo tan sentimental y tan Gryffindor que le daba vergüenza decirla en voz alta, pero ahí estaba "El-bendito-niño-que-vivió" pidiendo una respuesta, porque sí, era un pedido no una orden como él se lo hubiera esperado, bufó mentalmente, si ya lo había admitido para si mismo que más daba que se lo dijera al azabache._

_-Ella evitó que yo terminara en Azkaban, el día del juicio no esperaba que hicieran lo que hicieron, y menos ella, ¡Por Salazar! Le hice la vida miserable por siete años y luego ella llega al juicio y en vez de hundirme más como esperaba, me ayuda a salir, se lo debo, le debo todo, le debo mi vida y mi libertad, tengo una deuda de honor con ella, ni con una serie de buenas acciones que haga por el resto de mi vida podré saldar mi deuda, así que, ahora cuido de ella como la serpiente que soy, lanzando mi veneno y mostrando mis colmillos a todos los imbéciles como Paul Lether que la quieren ver destrozada, sé que ella es fuerte pero también es muy noble, digo por algo es Gyffindor, y ella se niega a ver la maldad en las personas- "incluso la que habita en mi" pensó el ojigris -No tienes nada de que preocuparte Potter, ella tiene un nuevo perro guardián, tal vez un poco más ortodoxo que los dos anteriores que tuvo- el rubio tenía su sonrisa ladeada, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia amada por muchas, odiado por otros tantos –Ahora te pido que esa cursilería no salga nunca de tu boca, porque si se lo dices yo lo negaré por completo._

_Harry estaba tan sorprendido que sólo atino a preguntar -¿Por qué?_

_-Porque si se lo dices ella dejará de pelear conmigo y la verdad es que me encanta verla enojada. _

_Tan pronto como el rubio terminó de hablar se encaminó hacía la Cabeza de Puerco, dejando a Harry muy sorprendido, el ojiverde empezó a caminar hacía el otro lado del pueblo en busca de sus amigos, seguía pensando en la nueva actitud del rubio ¿Quién diría que algún día vería al máximo exponente de la Pureza de Sangre, defendiendo a una hija de muggles? Era algo difícil de digerir, lo había visto de primera mano y aún pensaba que pudo haber sido un sueño, alguna ilusión; y para colmo, Malfoy se autoproclamaba "El nuevo guardián" de Hermione ¡Por Merlín! La fuerza con la que había hablado por ella "defiendo su honor" era casi tan equiparable como la que Ron y él hacían gala cada vez que ella era molestada por alguien; si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que Malfoy y él podrían tener una conversación civilizada, habría mandado a ese alguien al ala mental de San Mungo, sabía que el rubio también era Premio Anual, que compartían una Torre, y por alguna razón jamás pensó que el ojigris pudiese aprovecharse de Hermione, no lo veía como una amenaza ni como un peligro y ahora con esta nueva actitud lo veía como un humano, ese lado malcriado y déspota que le había conocido durante seis años, se había quedado en la guerra, el Draco Malfoy que le llamaba San Potter había madurado, tal vez tuvo que hacerlo más rápido que los demás, los golpes de la vida habían hecho mella en él, estar a punto de perder todo lo que alguna vez tuvo le había abierto los ojos, Harry por fin se dio cuenta de que ninguna decisión de Malfoy había sido tomada por ansias de poder, en ese chico de mirada fría y rictus sombrío, había un niño temeroso, que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar a lo suyos, porque al final no eran tan diferentes, ellos darían la vida por sus personas amadas._

_Harry Potter llegó al centro del pueblo, esperaba ver a Ron y Hermione por lo alrededores, tendría que hablar con Hermione y decirle, no, ordenarle que se alejará del imbécil de Lether, un destello rojizo hizo que volteara hacía Honeydukes, ahí estaban sus amigos, estaban sentados en una banca, se acercó a ellos y les sonrío, extrañaba demasiado a su amiga._

_-Pensé que iban a ir a la tienda de bromas, llevo tiempo caminando y buscándolos- trató de sonar dolido sin embargo falló estrepitosamente al asomarse una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Ay Harry, no seas un ogro y ponte feliz, Hermione está con nosotros y no con ese imbécil- dijo el pelirrojo._

_-¡Ron! Paul no es ningún imbécil, es mi amigo._

_-Hermione, debemos hablar- comenzó el azabache, le lanzó una mirada a Ron, este le asintió para que continuará –No quiero, queremos, que te vuelvas a acercar a Paul Lether, nosotros ya lo conocíamos, es una mujeriego y sólo te va a lastimar, tú confías ciegamente en las personas, y no queremos que él te haga daño- suspiró, ahora venía lo difícil –Cuando ustedes se fueron, le advertí a Lether que se alejará de ti, él se puso a la defensiva íbamos a empezar a lanzarnos maldiciones cuando apareció Malfoy- vio como la castaña se tensó –Lether empezó a discutir con Malfoy y fue entonces cuando Paul dijo algo que no sólo me enojó a mi._

_-Harry, yo ..._

_-No Hermione, déjame terminar; Paul le dijo a Malfoy que si eran verdad los rumores que estaban circulando en el castillo, debo decir que pensé que Lether iba a atacar a Malfoy con alguna mierda sobre su familia, pero al contrario de todo, Lether dijo algo… sobre ti- ahora no sólo Hermione ponía atención sino también Ron –No te voy a repetir lo que dijo porque seguramente ya sabes a lo que me refiero- la castaña bajo la mirada y Harry soltó lo último –Malfoy te defendió._

_Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron mucho, tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir ¡Que tonta había sido! Cuando los rumores le llegaron, gracias a Ginny, se sintió dolida, pensó que el culpable había sido Malfoy, no había ido a la torre compartían desde hace una semana, también le rehuía, sólo se enfocaba en trabajar con él durante las clases, había dejado de hacer sus deberes con él ¡Merlín, incluso no había ido la noche pasada a su ronda como Premio Anual! Se sentía mal, Malfoy no había hecho nada malo con ella durante ese mes y medio en Hogwarts, muchos le atribuían a que habían sido un castigo impuesto por el Wizengamot, nadie salvo Rn, Harry y Ginny, sabían la verdadera razón y ahora ella se comportaba de una manera tan cobarde, tendría que hablar con él._

_-Harry, esos rumores no son verdad, y-yo no me he…_

_-Eso ya lo sé Hermione, Malfoy lo dejo muy claro, incluso temía que yo no le creyera, estaba dispuesto a beber Veritaserum. _

_-¿De que malditos rumores están hablando?- Ron intervino porque ya se había cansado de escuchar como hablaban en código y de cómo "Draco-el-hurón-botador-Malfoy" defendía a Hermione –Quiero saber, así que ¡Díganme! _

_-No es nada importante Ron, déjalo- había respondido la castaña, si Harry no mató a Paul, Ron si lo haría._

_El tema terminó con Hermione prometiendo que se alejaría de Paul Lether, la castaña también les había dicho que no tenían nada de que preocuparse que ella podía defenderse sola, Harry estaba confiado de que SU hermana estaría a salvo, nadie en sus cinco sentidos retaría a Malfoy, luego de que Hermione comprará unas varitas de menta, dulces que jamás le gustaron, se dirigieron hacía Las Tres Escobas a terminar de pasar una bonita tarde en Hogsmeade._

___******&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Apareces en el umbral de la reja de Malfoy Manor; curiosamente ya no es la mansión victoriana sombría que fue en el pasado, sin embargo aún conserva esa elegancia que la caracteriza, pero definitivamente ahora tiene más luz. Observas como Narcissa Malfoy está en el jardín, ella es la encargada de la jardinería de su hogar, nadie más que ella toca sus rosales, en cuanto te ve, se dispone a abrir la puerta para que puedas ir a esa despedida de soltero, la cual no ha parado de mencionar Blaise Zabinni.

-Señor Potter, buenas tardes- te das cuenta que Narcissa te saluda de una manera educada, sin ese gesto en su cara que da a entender que estuviera oliendo vinagre –Veo que no sólo el pobre Theodore fue arrastrado a esa fiesta, usted también, debo decir que es… interesante.

-Buenas tardes Señora Malfoy- haces una reverencia con tu cabeza, gracias a esa mujer que tienes frente a ti pudiste vencer a Voldemort –Yo también lo consideró… interesante, y ha decir verdad algo extraño, jamás me imaginé que yo estaría en la entrada de su mansión Señora.

-Oh Señor Potter basta de tanta formalidad, llámeme Narcissa creo que los apellidos están de más desde hace casi dos años ¿no cree? en tres días seremos familia, dado que Hermione- un momento ¿Narcissa Malfoy tutea a Hermione? –lo considera como un hermano, además estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes más con ella, le regresó la luz a mi hijo, lo ayudó tanto después de la guerra, lo volvió mas humano, y eso es algo que cualquier madre agradece.

-Esta bien Narcissa, llámeme Harry, sólo Harry- le sonríes, es increíble como el lado materno de la madre de Malfoy a veces sobresale –Y no tiene que agradecerme nada, en todo caso sería yo el que le dé las gracias, sin usted no habría sido posible la derrota de Voldemort

-Estamos iguales, supongo. Bueno ahora pase, pase, mi hijo está de tan mal humor, que lo mejor es que se de prisa, es más yo lo acompaño, tengo que ponerlo en cintura, ese comportamiento es inaceptable, ha estado maldiciendo como si estuviera en una cantina- Narcissa se adelanta y tu la sigues, caminan a la par, algo que ha dicho te ha preocupado, es mejor tantear el terreno antes de que todo se salga de tus manos.

-Narcissa- no estás seguro de querer preguntar lo que tienes en mente, la miras a directo a los ojos y un su cálida mirada te hace continuar -¿Qué pasa con Draco?

Lo has llamado por su apellido casi siete años, son contadas las veces que lo llamas por su nombre, eso lo hace diferente, te hace diferente, Draco Malfoy ya no es tu enemigo y has dejado de odiarlo, viéndolo en retrospectiva nunca lo has odiado, bueno sólo tal vez lo odias cuando el Puddlemere United le gana a las Arpías de Holeyhead y que Merlín y Godric juntos te salven, porque Ginny se vuelve loca y tú solo quieres quitarle la sonrisa de satisfacción a ese rubio.

Has vacilado tanto en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta de la mirada que te dirige Narcissa Malfoy, ¿Cómo interpretarla? Tal vez ¿precavida?

-Creo que esta algo… estresado, por la boda y las demás cosas, El Profeta aún saca sus propias conclusiones sobre la relación entre Hermione y Draco- la ves suspirar, su mirada ahora es algo triste –A pesar de que ha pasado un año desde que su relación salió a la luz, la comunidad mágica sigue pensando que es un plan para recuperar poder a través de ella.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?- Narcissa te vuelve a mirar, un poco avergonzada porque la has descubierto ocultándote algo -¿Qué es lo que no me esta diciendo?

Han dejado de caminar por el largo camino empedrado, no falta mucho para que lleguen a la puerta, pero al parecer Narcissa considera que es mejor hablar del tema donde nadie los escuche, en especial un rubio llamado Draco Malfoy.

-Harry, mi hijo es una persona que desconfía de todos, son muy pocos en lo que el deposita ese pequeño sentimiento, siempre ha sido así, vive en con sus sentimientos reprimidos, la frialdad para él es de lo más normal, fue educado con las ideas de que un Malfoy jamás abre su corazón, ha sido difícil pero Draco se lo abrió a Hermione, al principio con reticencias como era de esperarse, tú lo sabes, estuviste con ellos casi desde el principio y no todo ha sido un camino de felicidad, culpa de mi hijo o de su educación pero a si ha sido; él es posesivo, cuida muy bien todo lo que él considera como suyo, nunca le gusto compartir, considera a Hermione su propia luz, no piensa ni querrá nunca dejarla ir a menos que ella se lo pida, sería difícil para él pero tendría que entenderlo; por último Draco tal vez perdone pero no olvida- eso no te sorprende sabes que el rubio ha perdonado a su padre, pero el respeto y el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo no ha vuelto, no habla con él, de hecho lo evita a toda costa, si Lucius Malfoy esta invitado a la boda es por Hermione, de hecho eso no lo sabe Draco –Nunca olvidaría una traición, así como tampoco no olvida ningún gesto, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mirada; he estado viendo como Draco sobre-analiza la relación que mantienes con Hermione, yo sé que entre ustedes sólo hay una complicidad y una hermandad forjada por más de 9 años pero mi hijo no lo ve así. Todo lo que te he dicho es para que trates de entenderlo, no lo juzgues, sé que pretendías hablar con él, lo veo en tus ojos y obviamente por eso me preguntaste por él, y ahora yo te pregunto ¿Cómo manejarías tú el miedo de perder a la mujer que quieres, sólo porque te consideras indigno de ella? Así se siente Draco, tal vez no lo diga pero lo demuestra, sólo tiene miedo de perderla.

Nunca lo habías visto de esa manera, sabes que eres muy unido a Hermione, es como tu hermana, lamentablemente para los dos, esa complicidad se forjó por las situaciones que vivieron, no fue por sus orígenes, no fue Hogwarts, es algo más profundo, más personal, más doloroso. Amas a Hermione como Ron ama a Ginny, la comprendes y siempre vas a estar para ella, necesitas estar para ella, si Hermione no tiene esa complicidad con Draco no es porque no quiera, es porque no puede compartirlo con él, las circunstancias, al menos en esa situación, son diferentes, van más allá del amor, van más allá de la confianza, incluso Hermione no sabe como explicarlo, si a querido decírselo a Draco, porque a tres días de la boda es necesario que lo sepa, pero nunca ha podido, aún le duele, siempre le va a doler, y a ti también te duele, no puedes dejar de sentirte culpable, tristemente sientes que eso fue daño colateral, tu casi hermana nunca te lo ha reprochado pero tú, en tus sueños y despierto, lo has hecho millones de veces.

Sus padres.

Hermione jamás pudo recuperar los recuerdos de sus padres, recuerda como ella lloró, como su corazón y su luz se apagó por varios meses, recuerda que ella jamás lo culpó, recuerda que ella le dijo que jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo seguido y apoyado en la guerra; pero tú, tú siempre te has culpado, y por eso has hecho lo que has hecho, le ofreciste todo tu corazón y apoyo en el momento en el que más estaba vulnerable, te quedaste con ella todas las noches cuando despertaba gritando por alguna pesadilla, fuiste su hombro para llorar por varios meses, has sido su protector, no sólo te comportas con un hermano, muchas veces eres como su padre, la has acompañado varias veces a Australia para que los viera, porque tú sabes lo que es perder a tus padres, Lily y James Potter murieron cuando eras un bebé, pero al final murieron con tu recuerdo es sus mentes, algún día los padres de Hermione morirán, pero ellos no recordarán que tuvieron una hija, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe.

Entiendes ahora porque Draco se siente "amenazado" por ti, no quieres que tu amiga siga sola, quieres que sea feliz, estas decidido a hablar por ella, su futuro esposo debe de saberlo, tiene que saber como apoyarla ahora que tú no podrás estar con ella todo el día, tiene que saber la causa de tu relación con la castaña, tiene que saber que sólo velas por su bienestar, tiene que saber que ahora le toca a él asumir ese papel.

Los recuerdos se atoran en tu mente, imágenes van y vienen, una pregunta se instala en tus pensamientos, _**¿Cuántas veces has visto a tu hermana llorar?**_

_****__******&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_Harry estaba en su sala de Grimmauld Place terminando de leer su pergamino sobre "Mil maneras de ocultarse sin usar un hechizo desilusionador" que le habían dado en la Academia Mágica de Aurores, Ron había ido a Sortilegios Weasley a visitar a su hermano George, desde la muerte de Fred ellos se habían vuelto más unidos. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde la carta de Hermione y aún no sabía si había algún progreso con sus padres, el azabache esperaba que si, era lo último que le faltaba a la castaña para poder ser feliz._

_La chimenea estaba encendida el fuego empezó a crepitar, significaba que alguien iba a llegar usando la Redflu, el ojiverde no esperaba ninguna visita, Ginny tenía entrenamiento hasta casi media noche y Ron por lo general se aparecía, de repente una melena castaña conocida para Harry empezó a salir de la chimenea, Harry se paró de súbito del sillón, obviamente no la esperaba a ella, se alegró de verla, iba a saludarla cuando notó los espasmos del cuerpo de su amiga seguidos de unos sollozos, el azabache corrió hacía ella, estaba consciente de que tal vez pronto sus piernas no podrían sostenerla, cuando llegó a ella, su llanto se hizo más fuerte._

_-Oh Harry…- la castaña gimoteaba, sus frases se entre cortaban –No volverán, no pudieron hacer nada- se agarró de la camisa de Harry –Todo fue mi culpa, yo les hice eso._

_Harry no entendía muy bien a su amiga, de todo lo que dijo sólo captó la mitad, los sollozos sofocaban la otra mitad de las palabras, el azabache la tomó entre sus brazos para llevársela al sillón que antes había ocupado, la sentó y ella se hizo un ovillo, Harry se acostó a su lado la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Hermione seguía temblando, no podía hablar, sentía que se asfixiaba, su visión estaba nublada a causa de las lágrimas, la opresión en su pecho cada vez crecía más; todo había sido tan rápido, todo dolía en lo más profundo de su ser._

_-Hermione, dime que ha pasado ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿Te duele algo?- Harry sabían que eran preguntas muy tontas pero quería escuchar la voz de su amiga, quería sentirla._

_-Me duele el corazón Harry, me duele el alma- la castaña levantó la mirada hacía el ojiverde –Mis padres n-no podr-rán recuperar sus recuerdos, el Hospital no pudo hacer nada por ellos- Hermione le paso sus brazos al cuello de Harry, se aferraba a él como una tabla salvavidas, su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello del azabache, sus sollozos eran desgarradores y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él había sido el causante de que Hermione tomará esa decisión ¡Por Merlín! Todas las personas que alguna vez quiso estaban muertas, Dobby, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Fred incluso Hedwig, y todo por haberlo defendido y ahora los padres de su mejor amiga no la recordaban, no recordaban nada de sus vida pasada ¡Maldita guerra! El odio jamás fue un sentimiento propio en él, muchas veces era a causa del Horrocrux de Voldemort que habitaba en él, sin embargo en ese momento lo único que sentía era odio puro y en su estado más crudo, no sabía a quien odiaba más si a Voldemort por iniciar la guerra o a él mismo por haber arrastrado a sus amigos en ella, sus amigos que nunca tuvieron nada que ver, Los Weasley era magos de sangre pura, traidores, pero de sangre limpia al final, ellos se habrían salvado, jamás habrían tenido que sufrir la pérdida de un hijo, de un hermano; por otro lado los Granger eran muggles, tal vez si jamás se hubiera acercado a esa niña castaña de cabello alborotado en su primer año, ella no hubiera estado en las filas de fuego, no habría tenido que borrarles la memoria a sus padres y muchos menos estaría partiéndose en sus brazos, se aferró más a ella; de pronto Hermione volvió a alzar su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y muy llorosos –No quiero que te culpes, puedo percibirlo, no lo hagas, jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado a tu lado, por ti, las personas como yo con padres como los míos, podemos disfrutar de un mundo seguro, tal vez ellos no me recuerden, pero eso no quiere decir que yo también tenga que olvidarlos, no te culpes Harry._

_Harry sentía se sentía peor, tenía a una de las mujeres más importantes de vida ofreciéndole consuelo, cuando debería ser él quien se lo dé. La amaba, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía por ella, un amor que sin importar las circunstancias jamás iba a terminar._

_-No lo haré Hermione, sólo por ti._

___******&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

Antes de entrar a la casa de Malfoy te volteas y le dices a Narcissa las palabras que ofrecen confort a su corazón.

-Su hijo nunca será indigno de Hermione, ha demostrado lo que su corazón vale, yo hablaré con él.

Narcissa te regala una sonrisa, discreta pero llena de alivio –Gracias Harry.

Entras a Malfoy Manor y lo primero que tus ojos ven es un destello castaño que viene corriendo hacía ti, se cuelga en tu cuello y sientes que un empujón más y caes con Hermione al piso, la abrazas como sólo tu sabes hacerlo, fuerte, cálido, seguro.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Harry- ella sigue colgada a tu cuello aferrada como un lindo koala –Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir

-Claro que iba a venir, no todos los días pasa y citó "La mejor fiesta de despedida de solteros del mundo mágico"

-Blaise es un tonto, no me ha querido decir a donde van a ir, menos Draco.

Un carraspeo hace que se separen, no quieres ver a quien pertenece ese sonido, sientes sus ojos clavados en ti, si las miradas matarán tu ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra, te giras para saludar, ves a un castaño de cabello ondulado con ojos color azul, son más oscuros que los de Ron pero aún así te sientes en paz con sólo verlos, asientes hacía Theodore Nott y él te corresponde el gesto, a su lado esta el moreno que hace menos de diez minutos había estado en tu casa, la mirada de preocupación que te lanza no te pasa desapercibida, notas como él señala hacía abajo, sigues discretamente el rumbo de esa mirada y ves tus manos en la cintura de la castaña, las quitas de ahí, no quieres que las maldiciones destruyan el vestíbulo de la mansión, por último un imponente Draco Malfoy no te quita los ojos de encima, su cabello rubio platinado esta alborotado, ya casi no lo usa engominado como en sus primeros años escolares, su mirada es fría y calculadora, el color de sus ojos es como el acero, inescrutable, su ceño esta fruncido, sus labios forman una línea que demuestra lo enojado que esta, a pesar de que tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón apuestas todo el oro de tu bóveda en Gringotts a que están hechas un puño, dispuestas a romperte la mandíbula si no quitas tus manos de su prometida.

Te arriesgas a hablar y ruegas mentalmente a Circe, Morgana, Merlín y Godric que tu voz no te tiemble –Draco.

Ves el esfuerzo que el rubio hace para no irse a los golpes directamente, no enfrente de su castaña al menos –Potter.

Vaya vuelves a ser Potter, ya se te hacía raro que no soltará su veneno, pueden pasar dos años, cinco, veinte, pero Malfoy siempre se comportará de lo peor contigo mientras no aclares la situación de tu relación con Hermione.

-Draco, si Harry va a ir con ustedes a tu despedida, creo que no deberías de seguirle llamando por su apellido, ¡Por Circe! Parecen niños chiquitos, tú pareces un niño chiquito- grave error, Hermione tendrá la intención de defenderte pero Malfoy definitivamente no lo ve como algo bueno, ves que su cara se tensa, su mandíbula esta tan rígida que no te sorprendería escuchar el sonido de sus dientes rompiéndose, ves que va a contestar pero nuevamente Hermione vuelve a hablar ¡Godric has que Hermione se calle de una vez! –Además tú mismo lo invitaste, yo nunca te lo mencioné y tú aún así lo hiciste, si no querías que él estuviera simplemente te hubieras ido con Theo y Blaise.

-Hermione- es un siseo fuerte, ves el esfuerzo que le lleva el no decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después, definitivamente entre más rápido hables con él, mejor será para todos, buscas la mirada de Blaise y él se encoje de hombros, no sabes si eso es bueno o malo –Por un momento deberías de cerrar tu maldita boca, yo no he dicho nada como para que te pongas a reclamarme como una banshee- muy bien, Malfoy la ha jodido, ves la cara de Hermione y una mirada de dolor cruza su rostro, al parecer no eres él único que la ha notado, Narcissa Malfoy le lanza una mirada furibunda a su hijo ¡Circe que todos se callen para que la furia del Dragón no se desate!

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, discúlpate ahora mismo con Hermione! Cualquier problema que tengas no es para que lo pagues con ella, yo no te he educado de esa manera- Narcissa ha puesto los brazos en jarra, y ese tono que usa es bastante equiparable al que le has escuchado a Molly Weasley cuando se enoja con sus hijos, en especial con Ron.

-Adiós Harry- Hermione se despide de ti, ves lo difícil que se le está haciendo contener las lágrimas, quieres abrazarla pero ni ella se acerca y tú tampoco lo haces porque quieres golpear al rubio –Nos vemos Theo, Hasta luego Blaise- ni una mirada al rubio, lo vez de reojo y te das cuenta de que su cuerpo tiembla de furia, Narcissa mira con reproche y decepción a su hijo, notas que por el ambiente, esta escena es muy familiar para ellos, Hermione sube las escaleras y sólo se oye un portazo.

-Draco, eres todo un caballero- El tono que usa Narcissa esta lleno de sarcasmo y enojo, también sube las escaleras por las que Hermione acaba de desaparecer.

Un ambiente tenso se instaura en el vestíbulo, Blaise trata de ponerle una mano en el hombro a Draco pero éste se deshace de ella con brusquedad, sus ojos son tan fríos que parecen que van a congelar todo a su paso, se dirige hacía la chimenea pero antes de que llegue, su mano golpea la pared, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose hace que todos den un brinco y el blanco impoluto que hay en la instancia acaba de ser desfigurado, ahora hay una mancha color rojo sangre, antes de que puedas decir algo, ves que el ojigris ha agarrado con su mano sana un puño de Polvos Flu y grita "¡Paradijs op aarde!"

-Bueno eso no fue tan mal- ves a Blaise, no sabes si golpearlo o reírte de su retorcido humor.

-No creo que Hermione esté bien, ya sabes como se pone cuando Draco la trata así- Te das cuenta de que al parecer Theo es la persona más inteligente de los tres, ¡bien! Necesitas un aliado que no sea un imbécil como Zabinni.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Malfoy?- les preguntas, dependiendo de su respuesta es la manera en la que vas a abordar al rubio.

-Harry, no estarás pensando en acercarte a Draco ahorita, ¡Tú lo has visto! ¡Esa pared puede ser tu rostro!- si, definitivamente Theo te cae muy bien –No lo hagas es más yo creo que deberíamos de cancelar la fiesta, Draco no está muy bien como para que se beba su peso en Whiskey de Fuego y Ginebra Terrosa.

-Al contrario Theodore, ¡Draco debe sacar esas malditas inseguridades de mierda de una vez por todas! No puede seguir tratando a Hermione así, por otro lado, Harry debe de hablar con él ¡YA!- por más que te odies por lo que vas a decir tienes que hacerlo.

-Blaise tiene razón, debo de hablar con Draco, vayamos a ese "Paradeje que arde".

-Harry, se dice "Paradijs op aarde", ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Tú y yo nos vamos juntos, capaz que terminas en Bosnia o Yugoslavia sólo por no saber hablar holandés y para que lo sepas no tiene nada que ver con que arda o no, Paradijs op aarde significa Paraíso en la Tierra.

-Si bueno Blaise, no todos tenemos el dinero para andar viajando por toda Europa y aprender todos los idiomas del maldito continente.

-Dirás la habilidad Harry, porque oro no te falta, más bien tu diminuto cerebro Gryffindor no te deja aprenderlo- quieres borrar esa maldita sonrisa del rostro de Blaise, pero deberás quedarte con las ganas, porque cuando menos te lo esperas ya éstas en la chimenea siendo transportado a Holanda.

En cuanto tienes un piso en el lugar lo único que quieres hacer es estrangular a Blaise ¡¿A qué tipo de bar habías llegado a parar?! Es un bar amplio, muy oscuro, sólo iluminado por algunas luces de neón y algo así como un estrobo, la música resuena en todo el lugar, es algo movido pero a la vez te aturde, ves mujeres bailando en una tarima, su cuerpo esta pintado con lo que parece ser latex, y te das cuenta de que es lo único que están usando porque el movimiento de los senos de una trigueña así te lo indica ¡Malditos ricos y sus lugares excéntricos! Volteas a tu izquierda y la ves cuatro puertas de color negro que tienen una lámina de metal con letras de varios colores que parpadean y en las que se puede leer cuatro diferentes frases; en la de color azul dice "Paradijs tussen mijn benen", en la de color rojo dice "De hemel in mijn mond", en la de color amarillo dice "Paradijs met dubbel boekhouden" y por último en la de verde dice "De wereld paradijs" ¿Qué carajos significan esos nombres? Estás a punto de preguntar cuando Blaise se te adelanta.

-Nunca hemos entrado a esas puertas, somos aventureros pero valoramos nuestra vida y nuestra integridad, no te dejes engañar por los nombres; en la azul dice "El paraíso entre mis piernas, la roja dice "El paraíso en mi boca", la amarilla dice "El paraíso de doble entrada" y en la verde "El paraíso mundial", puede sonar tentador ¿Verdad? Pero aquí en Holanda, lugar de los excesos, nunca nada es lo que parece, sólo venimos a tomar, y a ver unos buenos senos en movimiento, nada más, ni se te ocurra aceptar algo que no haya sido abierto frente a tus ojos, ¿Está claro?- Asientes y te das cuenta que el rostro siempre burlón de Blaise ahora esta muy serio, tienes miedo, Voldemort parece ser un lindo conejito comparado con este lugar, recuerdas la principal razón o más bien recuerdas a la persona por la que estas aquí.

– ¿Dónde está Draco?, Yo creo que hay que cuidar de él- Empiezas a observar más detalladamente a tu alrededor, alcanzas a divisar una cabellera rubia al fondo del bar –Ahí está, vayamos.

Las otras dos serpientes te siguen, y tú sólo estás pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el dichoso tema, tal vez tengas que hacerlo de inmediato porque de seguro el rubio perderá el conocimiento muy rápido debido a las dos botellas vacías de alcohol que se encuentran frente a él ¿Cómo es que ya lleva dos botellas? ¡No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar! Draco Malfoy debió sentirse observado por ti porque ahora su mirada está taladrándote, volteas para pedir ayuda a los otros Slytherins cuando te das cuenta de que los muy malditos han huido ¡Serpientes Cobardes!

-¿Qué jodidos es lo que quieres aquí Potter?- te escupe las palabras, usando ese tono que lo caracteriza como todo un cabrón.

-Dragón…- sabes que posiblemente te ganes una imperdonable por llamarlo así, al parecer sólo TU castaña, corrección NUESTRA castaña puede hacerlo –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No me llames así Potter- sin que lo puedas evitar el rubio bebe una nueva copa de alcohol -Además no tenemos que hablar de ninguna mierda- te gruñe por lo bajo, estas considerando irte, pero no lo haces, se lo debes a Hermione.

-Mira, no se que demonios estés pensando con ese cerebro de hurón que tienes, pero quiero que entiendas de una maldita vez que entre Hermione y yo no pasa nada- alzas tu mano para que el rubio no hable y tu sigues con tu discurso –¿Quieres saber la verdad? Muy bien yo te la voy a decir, y debes de prometer que después de que terminé, llevarás ese maldito trasero albino que tienes hasta Malfoy Manor y le pedirás perdón a Hermione por comportarte como el imbécil más grande del mundo, ¿estamos?- el rubio asiente, al parecer lo has dejado sin palabras, muy bien debes de aprovechar -¿Alguna ves has notado como Hermione cambia con la simple mención de sus padres?- el ojigris vuelve a asentir, o no lo dejaste sin palabras o has captado su atención –Muchas personas perdieron a sus familiares en la guerra, los padres de hijos de muggles eran los principales objetivos, tú lo debes de saber, y Hermione al ser mi amiga y una de las brujas más brillantes de nuestra generación era prácticamente su principal objetivo, así que ella tuvo que tomar una decisión muy fuerte; para proteger a sus padres les borró la memoria, borró todo rastro de ella, les cambio la identidad, les creó nuevos recuerdos y los mando a Australia. Gracias a el hechizo desmemorizante ellos estuvieron a salvo- te percatas de la mirada que te dirige Malfoy, esta confundido ¡Claro que lo esta! Todavía no llegas a la parte importante –Justo al final de tu juicio, Hermione y Ron pelearon ¿Lo recuerdas? Oh Merlín que te estoy preguntando, de seguro ese recuerdo lo tienes en un pensadero para regodearte de haberle soltado a Ron un puñetazo- lo ves sonreír, claro que el maldito hurón lo disfrutó –Quita esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro o ya te cuento nada- su rostro quito la sonrisa ladeada casi de inmediato, disfrutas tanto el poder que tienes en Malfoy en este momento –Bueno luego de que ellos pelearan, Hermione hizo sus maletas y se fue en busca de sus padres, un mes tardamos en recibir noticias de ella, no pudimos acompañarla porque aparte de que nos lo prohibió, las clases en la Academia ya habían comenzado así que sólo nos carteábamos, no muy seguido pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba bien. Ella estaba muy emocionada por haberlos encontrado y porque ya se había ganado su confianza como para que ellos le permitieran llevarlos al Hospital Mágico de Melbourne, tenía grandes esperanzas de que el hechizo pudiera ser deshecho, lamentablemente dos semanas después ella se apareció en Grimmauld Place, yo estaba en el sofá leyendo cuando la vi llegar, estaba destrozada; en Melbourne le dijeron que no había nada que hacer, que había sido un hechizo perfectamente ejecutado y que si trataban de romperlo, corrían con el peligro de fragmentar más su mente al grado de enloquecerlos, cuando me lo dijo hice una promesa y un juramento hacía ella, tal vez te suene familiar pero "tengo una deuda de honor con ella"- te das cuenta de que el rubio se ha tensado, estas seguro que ha reconocido esas palabras, hace dos años que Draco las usó frente a ti –Ella dio todo por mi, ella es la que ha pagado el precio más alto por esa guerra, ella merece que alguien vele por ella, así que también me convertí en su guardián, antes de que regresará a Hogwarts ella vivió conmigo en Grimmauld Place, por varios meses ella despertaba en las noches gritando por alguna pesadilla de la guerra, de su tortura, de todos los muertos que le tocó ver y por sus padres, en todos esos meses serví para que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, la acompañé en Navidad a cenar con sus padres; ellos estaban felices por su nueva amiga sin embargo recuerdo la mirada de Hermione ese día y me rompe el corazón, mientras sus padres se deseaban Feliz Navidad, ella deseaba ser recordada, fueron demasiadas cosas que hice con ella y por ella, cuando llego Septiembre, ella regresó a Hogwarts y al segundo día recibí una carta de ella en la que me decía que se había vuelto a despertar llorando, pensé que iba a necesitar vivir yo ahí también al recordar la primera semana con sus cartas en las que me contaba sus pesadillas, nunca se concretó mi idea porque sorpresivamente a la segunda semana recibí una carta en la que Hermione me decía que no había soñado nada malo, y así fue por casi un mes, entonces recordé que vivía con una serpiente muy buena en pociones ¿Qué usaste con ella?

-Poción para dormir sin sueños, desde que la escuché la primera semana, me dije a mi mismo que lo que sea que la atormentaba no volvería a dañarla por las noches, así que busqué al Profesor Slughorn y lo convencí de que ayudará a modificar un poco la poción, ya sabes todo por motivos académicos, la poción original hace que tu mente quede en blanco, como si desconectaras tu mente y la que yo hago te permite soñar con los recuerdos más felices que tienes, tome la idea del Encantamiento Patronus, la poción crea como un escudo en contra de tus miedos y sólo te deja la felicidad- sientes que tus ojos están demasiado abiertos, tus suposiciones eran correctas, Malfoy le daba algo, pero el hecho de que se haya molestado en invocar sus recuerdos más felices de la castaña es otro cantar –No soportaba escucharla llorar o gritar, de hecho aún no lo soporto, había días en las que no se la daba para no crear adicción y era cuando peor se ponía, nunca me dijo que era lo que soñaba, yo siempre supuse que era por lo que le hizo Bellatrix, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese era el menor de sus problemas.

-Vaya Draco no sé que decirte, tu has cuidado más de ella que yo, eso de la poción fue una gran idea ¿Aún se la das?

-A veces, la poción modificada contiene Ópalo, los atributos de este ingrediente es que ayuda a la persona emocionalmente sin embargo el uso excesivo crea una adicción, la mente de la persona llega a confundirse y la hace más sensible, el Profesor Slughorn y yo hicimos varios pruebas y llegamos a la conclusión de que su administración debe ser solamente tres veces cada dos semanas con un descanso de cuatro días antes de volver a administrar, los efectos cubren esas dos semanas pero el poder la poción mengua con el paso de los días, es por eso que cuando se descansa las pesadillas vienen más fuertes, se que de todos modos ella sufre cuatro días al mes pero prefiero eso a verla sufrir diario. Tenía pensado decírselo pronto porque definitivamente ella sospecha que algo pasa, es un patrón muy difícil de ocultar, pero no sabía como decirle, además es posible que se moleste, si no me ha dicho lo de sus padre en dos años es porque no quiere que lo sepa- hay un tono de amargura en su voz, sabes que las intenciones del rubio han sido muy nobles, lo que menos puedes hacer por él es decirle la verdad.

-No es que ella no confíe en ti o no quiera decírtelo, yo lo he hablado con ella, le he dicho que tu mereces saberlo, pero ella siempre me ha dicho que nunca lo ha mencionado porque tu tienes peores problemas, tu padre aún sigue con su condena en el mundo muggle, y sé por ella que su relación está frágil ¡Ni siquiera lo invitaste a la boda!

-Yo diría que nuestra relación es inexistente, y no esta invitado a la boda porque siempre ha despreciado a Hermione, a pesar del esfuerzo que ella ha hecho por tratar de que lo dejen volver a Malfoy Manor para cumplir con su condena ahí, aunque yo me opongo rotundamente; además Hermione no puede decidir si mis problemas son peores o no, yo tengo que ver por ella, es mi prometida y pronto será mi mujer, ¡Yo debería de ser quien la cuide y no al revés! Mis demonios son míos solamente, ella no tiene porque pasar por esto sola.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, siempre la has defendido aunque también casi siempre te comportas como un imbécil, un ejemplo muy claro fue lo que paso hace rato ¡Por Merlín, fue como si le dijeras sangre sucia! Todos vimos su cara de dolor.

-Ya lo sé Potter, pero no puedes juzgarme por comportarme así ¡Cuando nadie me dice nada a mi!... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

.Ahora que lo sabes todo, creo que deberías de pedirle perdón y de rodillas, además si puedo juzgarte, no es posible no te hayas dado cuenta del tipo de relación que mantengo con ella ¡Maldito celoso enfermo!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Los Malfoy somos posesivos y cuidamos lo que es nuestro, así que mantente alerta Potter, porque esta es la última vez que le pones tus manos de elegido en ella- lo ves sonreír de lado con autosuficiencia –Bueno esta ha sido la mejor despedida de solteros que he tenido.

-Malfoy solo has tenido una despedida de soltero.

-Si como sea, busca a Blaise y a Theo nos vamos de este maldito lugar, iremos a Malfoy Manor y tomaremos hasta quedar inconscientes con el mejor alcohol que el dinero puede comprar y sin tener la maldita necesidad de estar cuidando nuestros tragos de sustancias raras, ahora tengo que ir a orinar o sino el jodido viaje por Redflu estará húmedo- ves como detiene su carrera hacía el baño, se gira y lo que te dice te deja perplejo –Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de ella maldito niño que vivió, prometo seguir con tu trabajo de la mejor forma que mi cerebro de hurón me lo permita y disculparme con ella en cuanto lleguemos- ríes porque definitivamente el Draco Malfoy se ve muy gracioso esquivando a las personas para poder llegar a tiempo al baño.

Aún piensas que la castaña y el rubio son tan iguales que no sabes como es que aún no se han matado, igual de tercos y orgullosos, celosos de por vida, claro él mas que ella, él siempre tan posesivo y ella siempre tan noble, tal vez las diferencias es lo que lo une, o definitivamente Hermione esta tan mal de la cabeza que no se da cuenta del genio de su próximo marido, ó sólo tal vez la razón que lo une es la más fuerte y las más bonita, es la razón por la que grandes batallas se han disputado a lo largo de la historia, es la razón por la que el mundo a veces es un buen lugar para vivir, es la razón por la que tú estas vivo.

El amor.

Ese sentimiento que mueve montañas y seca océanos, ese sentimiento que es lo más puro que puede existir en un ser humano, tal vez Draco Malfoy no es perfecto como Hermione Granger, pero ¿Quién dijo que las imperfecciones no son muchas veces la llave para felicidad?

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

**Chan, chan, chan chaaaaaaaan! He vuelto con un capítulo de tamaño colosal! Jajaja o al menos yo lo veo así (SON 30 HOJAS!) **

**Creo que hay partes muy muy cursis que incluso yo me sorprendí al escribirlas, por lo general no soy una persona muy amorosa (vivo algo amargada con respecto a mi vida sentimental jaja!) **

**De verdad espero que les guste este capitulo, de divertí mucho escribiendo las partes de Blaise :3 Él es mi segunda serpiente favorita *u* (creo que no hay necesidad de aclarar quien es la primera verdad?) así que estoy considerándolo que esté de metiche en todos los demás caps, jaja**

**Discúlpenme si ven algún error ortográfico o no le entienden a algo, según yo lo revise muy bien (MENTIRAS! QUE TAN BIEN LO PUDE REVISAR SI SON LAS 3:44 DE LA MADRUGADA!) De verdad hice mi mayor esfuerzo, así que espero que lo adoren tanto como yo lo hago jejeje **

**Y no me lancen tomatazos se que dije 3 semanas pero tuve toda una semana llena de exámenes, en las que por más que trate de escribir algo decente mi cerebro sólo registraba fórmulas de estadística :( **

**El siguiente ni lo he empezado, ni nada, tengo algunas posibles ideas pero necesito meditarlas, así que posiblemente hasta el fin de semana me ponga a pensarlo bien (O de repente me da un ataque de inspiración y lo empiezo en el celular) trataré de no tardar una enternidad ;D**

**Dejen reviews, howlers, crucios, avada kedavras, me encantaría leer su opinión! **

**Bueno ahora si ayosss! **

"_Algunas personas miran al mundo y dicen ¿Por qué?,  
Otras miran el mundo y dicen ¿Por qué no?"  
-George Bernard Shaw_

_**Mons Malfoy**_


	3. Ginevra Weasley

¡Crucio!

*transfigura una cáscara de plátano en un muralla de acero y se esconde*

¡DETENGAN LAS IMPERDONABLES!

Ya sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero de verdad que no ha sido mi culpa (o al menos no al 100%) Odio a mi profesor de Estadística : No en realidad, odio la escuela Muggle

T_T mi vida sería más fácil si tuviera Runas Antiguas en lugar de esa materia fea, así en vez de estudiar Lic. Negocios Internacionales, estudiaría para Sanadora o Dragonalista o ¡PODRÍA SER JUGADORA DE QUIDDITCH PROFESIONAL! Pero… no todo se puede en la vida :c

Recuerden este símbolo **OoOoO **quiere decir que es otro recuerdo pero de una época diferente ya sea del año 1999 ó 2000.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que agregaron mi historia

a favoritos y también a las que dejaron review *u*

¡Es por eso que tengo que hacer un anuncio!

Quiero dedicar este capítulo varias personas que me han dejado un review de lo más hermoso y comentarios muy bonitos en el grupo de FB

_"Drami__ღ__ne" Hist__ღ__rias de am__ღ__r que debier__ღ__n ser c__ღ__ntad__aS"_

_**Pekis Fletcher - **__**anguiiMalfoydark**_ _**– Valkyria15 – Abrill Córdoba**_

_**Este capítulo es de ustedes, Que lo disfruten.**_

¡Comencemos!

_**Mons Malfoy**_

_**Di no al plagio**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo es JKR, Draco sigue sin ser mío, la historia si.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

**3. Ginevra Weasley**

No sabes el momento exacto en el que cambiaste el destinatario de tu mocomurciélago más poderoso, sólo sabes que si bien no arrepientes, aún no asimilas como es que las personas más explosivas y tercas que conoces, terminaron juntas.

Al principio no estabas feliz con la decisión de Hermione, puede que incluso la hayas odiado un poquito, bueno tal vez la odiaste bastante a tal grado de que Pansy Parkinson tuvo que intervenir antes de que se lanzaran unas cuantas maldiciones potentes, pero como punto a tu favor, ¡Puedes alegar que estabas dolida! Y claro, ya que has llegado a este punto, también puedes alegar demencia temporal porque definitivamente el ser amiga de una serpiente nunca estuvo en tus planes.

Te miras en el espejo de la mejor Tienda de Túnicas y Vestidos de Rusia mágico, y no estás citando a nadie, ¡Realmente "Magic Clothes by Svetlana Pondoronsky" es la mejor tienda del maldito país! En momentos como estos es cuando agradeces a Merlín, Circe, Morgana e incluso a Salazar porque pusieron a alguien como Pansy en tu camino, así al menos tienes una aliada para poder meter a Hermione al mundo femenino, que buena falta le hace.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!- bufas porque tu amiga castaña tiene el atrevimiento de decir todo tu nombre, o una de dos, ó está enojada, lo que es lo más probable, ó Pansy y Narcissa la han traumado y ella te esta pidiendo ayuda -¡Ni creas que vas a usar eso en mi boda!- rodas los ojos, definitivamente está enojada.

-Hermione, ¿No deberías de estar buscando TU vestido y dejarme a MÍ escoger el mío?- vuelves a verte en el espejo, no crees que el vestido sea inapropiado.

-Pansy y Narcissa están peleando con la dueña, quieren la mejor tela pero que no sea de alguna criatura o de algún animal, creo que si sirvió las horas de plática sobre el abuso animágico en China, ¡Incluso quieren dejar de usar la piel de dragón!, claro que Draco es el único que no puede cumplir con ese propósito... ¡Oye, no me cambies el tema!- por un momento creíste haberte salvado, lástima que haya sido sólo por un momento.

-No te estoy cambiando el tema, fuiste tú la que empezó a desvariar- te miras de perfil, definitivamente quieres este vestido.

-Bueno Ginny antes de que vuelva a desvariar te digo que no usarás ese vestido- haces un puchero y ves a tu amiga por medio del espejo.

-¡Pero es perfecto!

-No, no lo es, no quiero que mis damas de honor vayan a mi boda luciendo como unas prostitutas en un funeral- abres la boca para empezar a reclamar ¿Es qué Hermione no ve lo perfecto que es este vestido? -Ni intentes decir algo Ginny, es negro y estoy segura de que si te agachas te veo las bragas, además si no permití que Draco usara negro ese día, tú tampoco.

No quieres matar a tu amiga, Merlín sabe que la quieres como a una hermana ¡Pero a veces es tan necia!

-Bueno si el hurón se dejó manipular no es mi culpa, YO de verdad quiero este vestido, es el único color que me sienta bien, ya sabes que mi cabello no combina con muchos colores.

-Te he dicho que no Ginny ¡Es una boda! No un funeral o alguna salida nocturna.

Deberías de pedirle al hurón botador el secreto o el método que usa para no moler a base de cruciatus a Hermione, finalmente él es el que soporta más a la castaña.

-Hermione, deberías de dejar de pelear tanto, no vaya a ser que un día de éstos Malfoy se canse de tu mal genio.

Quieres lanzarte una imperdonable a ti misma al ver el semblante de la castaña, es obvio que la has jodido, malditos genes impulsivos Weasley, en momentos como éstos es cuando te das cuenta de que no sólo Ron es el único que habla y luego piensa, tú no te quedas atrás. La vez ponerse de pie e ir en busca de Narcissa, te bajas del taburete en el que estabas y la alcanzas, vas a empezarte a disculpar cuando ves que tu amiga tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quiere derramar.

-Hermione perdóname, de verdad no quise decir eso- ella no te contesta es más ni te ha dado la cara, sólo ves su espalda temblar -Malfoy no te dejaría por eso, es más creo que eso es lo que ama de ti.

La castaña sigue sin contestarte, por encima de su hombro vez que Narcissa y Pansy se acercan con una sonrisa de victoria, sonrisa que borran en cuanto ven a Hermione, maldita sea tu suerte.

-Hermione querida, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- te sientes incómoda por la familiaridad con la que Narcissa le habla una su próxima nuera - ¿No te gustan las telas de aquí? Podemos irnos y comprar donde tú quieras.

-No es eso Narcissa, todo aquí es muy bonito- te sientes estúpida, tu amiga si le hace caso a su futura suegra pero a ti te ignora.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras Hermione?- lo que te faltaba, hasta Pansy es mejor amiga que tú.

-Fue mi culpa- no te gusta admitirlo y menos frente a ellas, suficiente tienes con tu propia conciencia diciéndote que la has jodido -Yo... le dije algo sin pensar, creí que sería gracioso pero obviamente no lo fue.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Ginevra? - tiemblas, ese tono de voz que usa Narcissa no predice nada bueno, te recuerda al de tu madre cuando esta apunto de regañarte.

-Y-yo le dije algo estúpido sobre que Malfoy la iba a dejar sino controlaba su temperamento, estábamos discutiendo sobre el vestido de las damas de honor, no pensé que le fuera afectar- siempre te has preguntado ¿Qué es la diarrea verbal? Estas segura de que ese término aplica para esta situación -Era una broma, nunca quise lastimarla- sí, definitivamente es diarrea verbal.

-¿Es qué acaso todos los Weasley son iguales? ¡Siempre dicen cosas sin pensar!- muy bien, aceptas que Narcissa te regañe, pero de Pansy no lo harás ¡¿Quién se cree que es esa serpiente?!

-¡Cállate Parkinson ya te dije que no lo dije con mala intención!

-¡No tú cállate Weasley! Sabes que Hermione ha estado muy estresada por la boda ¡Además el idiota de Draco no hace otra cosa más que pelear con ella! Trata de vivir así y dime tú si no te creerás también esa estupidez que dijiste- es obvio que no es una opinión, es algo así como una amenaza, sutil y sigilosa, como la serpiente que es.

-Yo no sabía que Hermione tenía problemas con Draco, ellos se quieren- agachas la cabeza, no sabes que es peor, no saberlo o que Hermione siga llorando en los brazos de Narcissa.

-No son en sí problemas, es sólo que Draco quiere muchas cosas, quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a Alemania, quiere que deje de trabajar un año para que nos dediquemos a nosotros y cuando le dije que no podía hacer nada de eso me dijo lo mismo que Ginny, que dejará de pelear por todo y ahora creo que Draco se va a cansar algún día de mí porque me la paso discutiendo con él- tu amiga habla entre sollozos, sientes sus palabras llenas de dolor y lo único que estas pensando es en lanzarle un mocomurciélago a ese hurón.

-Oh querida, no dejes que las palabras de mi hijo te afecten, yo hablaré con él, no puede disponer de ti como él quiera ¡Y menos para mudarse a Alemania!- Definitivamente Narcissa te da mucho miedo, no quieres estar en el pellejo de Malfoy.

-Hermione y ¿Por qué se quiere ir Draco a Alemania?- preguntas en voz baja, te sientes mal porque ha estado tan metida en tus cosas que no has dado cuenta de la cara que se trae tu amiga castaña, esas ojeras no son normales.

-Él piensa que es mejor empezar desde cero en un país donde no nos conozcan, ya saben que la comunidad mágica aún habla mal de Los Malfoy y también sobre nuestra relación, yo estoy cansada de esos rumores pero no por eso quiero empacar e irme, aquí están mis amigos y mi otra familia, además si me voy a Alemania no podré ver a mis padres como quisiera- le tomas las manos a tu amiga, ella tiene razón.

La maldita comunidad mágica.

¿Qué es lo correcto para ellos? Si te lo hubieran preguntado a ti en el momento en el que acabó la guerra, habrías dicho que Hermione se casaría con Ron, tendrían muchos pelirrojos, y tú tendrías a tu amiga como tu cuñada, pero el destino y los lazos del amor, decidieron otra cosa y por alguna extraña razón Hermione terminó con su peor enemigo, bueno, ahora que lo piensas Enemigo es una palabra muy fuerte, y por mas que quieres culpar al hurón botador de todo el dolor de Hermione en su época escolar antes de la guerra, no puedes.

¿Por qué? Porque simplemente esa fue su educación, pasó toda su vida escuchando como los muggles y como los hijos de muggles eran lo peor, tú también eres sangre pura y has escuchado historias de cuando los muggles quemaban a magos por practicar brujería, o al menos lo intentaban porque ellos hechizaban el fuego para que no les hicieran nada, tampoco odias a los muggles, lo hicieron porque no lo entendían, tú familia te lo supo explicar, y eso fue lo que le falto a Draco Malfoy, una explicación, no todo era sangre y guerra, nunca hubo necesidad de eso, sólo era una maldita explicación.

Y entonces ¿A quién culpas? A nadie, ni a Voldemort porque él también fue daño colateral de la ignorancia.

¿Por qué ven tan mal la relación de la castaña? ¿Qué nadie conoce lo que es el perdón? Un mundo sin perdón es mundo con odio, un mundo con odio es un mundo en guerra, ya no quieres más guerras, sólo quieres vivir, que tú amiga viva y disfrute su felicidad, ella más que nadie se lo merece. Si Hermione pudo perdonar seis años de malos tratos y una guerra ¿Por qué los demás no? Tú también lo has perdonado, no sólo por ella, sino por ti.

Imágenes pasan por tu mente muy rápido, unas algo tristes y otras muy divertidas, recuerdas que a pesar de que ya se han perdonado hay veces en la que sus demonios aparecen en los peores momentos, tú has estado desde el principio en esa relación, tienes todos los detalles de primera mano y muchas veces aún te sorprendes como se hacen mas daño con palabras que con maldiciones.

Nunca te ha gustado verla enojada, es un sentimiento que desencaja con ella, aunque admites que cuando le lanzó aves a tu hermano fue muy gracioso, pero las veces que la has visto pelear con el rubio, ella es toda una fiera. Muchas veces tiene la razón, muchas veces no, y tu te preguntas _**¿Cuántas veces has visto a tu mejor amiga enojada?…**_

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

_La Madriguera/Febrero 1999._

_-¡Basta ya Ronald!- Hermione entró como fiera a La Madriguera, seguida por Ron y Harry, se notaba que ya llevaba tiempo peleando porque tenía las mejillas rojas – ¡No tenías ningún derecho a decir lo que dijiste!_

_-¿Pero tú te estás escuchando Hermione? ¡Lo estás defendiendo!- el pelirrojo hacía aspavientos con las manos, decir que estaba frustrado era corto._

_Ginny se acercó a Harry que se mantenía alejado de la discusión. Ellos mantenían una relación desde el final de la guerra y en Enero ya se habían comprometido, el azabache había sido un gran apoyo durante ese tiempo, la perdida de Fred aún le dolía a los Weasley._

_-¿De qué discuten ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja tras quitarle las bolsas que llevaba su novio._

_Harry suspiró, sus amigos ya llevaban tiempo peleando, específicamente desde que salieron de Sortilegios Weasley, habían ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de Hermione, eran los primeros días de Febrero y ella ya se sentía mejor con respecto a los de sus padres, habían ido a comprar una lechuza, ahora que ella regresaba a Hogwarts era necesario que tuviera una._

_-Nos encontramos con alguien._

_-Eso no me dice nada Harry Potter, ¿Qué pasó?_

_Harry volteó a ver a su prometida y se preguntó mentalmente si ella también se pondría a discutir con Hermione, no quería dos Weasley contra Hermione._

_-Nos encontramos con… Malfoy- contestó el azabache en un murmuro._

_La reacción de la pelirroja no fue lo que esperaba, estaba sorprendida pero no quería matar a Hermione._

_-¿Y por eso está mi hermano así?_

_-Es que Hermione y él hablaron. _

_La mirada que le dio la menor de los Weasley le indicó que continuara._

_-Estábamos en la tienda de animales, Hermione fue a ver las lechuzas mientras Ron y yo esperábamos en el mostrador, ella ya llevaba algo de tiempo sin regresar al mostrador cuando Ron decidió ir a buscarla, apenas dio vuelta en el pasillo de las lechuzas empezó a gritar, yo fui corriendo a ver que pasaba y me encontré a Hermione en medio de Malfoy y de Ron, ella le decía a Ron que se alejará que Malfoy no le estaba haciendo nada que solamente estaban hablando, entonces Ron dijo que como hablaba con un Mortífago que en que demonios estaba pensando y que se alejara de él, Hermione se enojó y le dijo que él no era nadie para prohibirle algo y que la dejará en paz y entonces se volteó hacía Malfoy y le dijo que lo veía después y le dio las gracias por algo, entonces salimos de la tienda sin comprar nada y desde ese momento han estado peleando._

_Ginny se giró para seguir viendo la pelea, al parecer su hermano todavía tenía muchas cosas que decirle a la castaña._

_-¡Ya te dije que no me hizo nada! Me lo encontré y empezamos a hablar, no tengo que decirte ni de que ni mucho menos pedirte permiso para hacerlo ¡Él ya no es el mismo!- le gritaba Hermione al ojiazul_

_-¿Entonces ahora serás su amiga? ¿Se te va a olvidar lo que te hizo por seis años? ¡Malfoy estaba de lado de Voldemort! ¡Él peleaba para matar a personas como tú!_

_-¡Malfoy nunca mató a nadie!_

_-¡Eso no lo sabes!_

_-¡Ya Ron! Yo le voy a hablar a quien yo quiera, te parezca o no- Hermione dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta de la cocina hacía el jardín._

_Todos se quedaron callados después de la salida de la castaña, era un silencio incómodo, Ron inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de calmarse sin tener éxito, Ginny miraba a su hermano con esa mirada de marca Molly Weasley y Harry miraba a ambos hermanos esperando que alguno explotara._

_-Ron ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan troll?- preguntó por fin la pelirroja_

_-Ginny no empieces. _

_-No tú no empieces, si Hermione quiere hablarle a Malfoy ella sabrá porque, ella no es tonta ni es débil, puede cuidarse a si misma, y si en tú minúsculo cerebro quieres tener algo con ella en un futuro, deja de juzgarla por sus decisiones._

_-Ron, creo que Ginny tiene razón, y antes de que digas algo escúchame. Hermione sabe lo que hace, ella no perdonaría a Malfoy si no viera que realmente esa arrepentido, además ella ya te había perdonado por lo que le dijiste el día del juicio, si sabes que esto es un tema que los hace pelear ¿Por qué siempre sale a relucir?- habló Harry._

_-El hurón la estaba tocando, ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando vi que Malfoy estaba agarrando la mano de Hermione?, sentí celos, sentí tanto enojo porque él si podía tocarla y yo no, porque cuando abrazó a Hermione ella se tensa, da un respingo como si no quisiera que lo hiciera- la voz del pelirroja era como un susurro y en sus ojos se podía ver que le dolía._

_-Y no te has preguntado que ella ¿Tal vez da un respingo porque aún siente algo por ti, y eso la pone nerviosa?, no siempre tiene que ser lo peor Ron- contestó Ginny_

_Y la pelirroja salió en busca de su amiga, estaba harta de esas peleas tontas, su hermano debía aceptar que algo en Hermione había cambiado con respecto al rubio oxigenado, no es que ella lo aceptará pero Hermione nunca se ha equivocado con las personas y si la castaña quería darle una oportunidad al hurón, ella no le pelearía._

_Mientras tanto en la cocina un pelirrojo y un azabache miraban hacía el jardín, Ron si creer que su hermana también defendiera al hurón y Harry pensando en que tenía una prometida muy madura._

**OoOoO**

_Torre de Premios Anuales/ Última semana de Septiembre 1999_

_Una pelirroja iba casi corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿Su objetivo? La torre de Premios Anuales. _

_No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado en los baños de mujeres, no quería creerlo, no debía creerlo, así que en cuanto estuvo frente al tapiz de los escudos mezclados, escupió la contraseña._

_-¡Temple of Vicis!_

_Esperaba encontrar a su amiga y sobretodo que estuviera sola, entró a la Sala y la chimenea estaba prendida pero no había nadie, de repente escuchó que alguien abría una puerta y bajaba las escaleras, lo siguiente que escuchó no le gustó para nada._

_-¿Draco?, No es muy temprano para que vuelvas del entrenamie… ¡Oh! Hola Ginny- la castaña tenía una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Qué eso de Draco? Y ¿Por qué te sabes su horario de entrenamiento?- la pelirroja interrogaba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido._

_-Bueno porque él vive conmigo y siempre hacemos los deberes después de su entrenamiento ¿Qué te pasa?- interrogó la ojimiel al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga pelirroja._

_-Pasa que he escuchado algo en el baño de mujeres y vengo a que tu me digas sí es verdad- contestó Ginny sin tratar de que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas._

_-¿Qué te diga si es verdad? Y yo por qué tendría que sab…_

_-¡¿Te estas acostando con el hurón y por eso no quieres regresar con Ron?!- le medio gritó y preguntó la menor de los Weasley._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó la castaña muy sorprendida._

_-Respóndeme Hermione- Ginny le soltó con un tono de amenaza._

_-No Ginevra no me estoy acostando con Malfoy, y no regresó con Ron porque mi cariño por él es de un hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?- le contestó ya también enojada Hermione_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué están circulando esos rumores?- siguió atacando Weasley –Dime la verdad._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Malfoy y yo sólo somos algo así como amigos- le rebatió Granger con un tono de indignación- ¿Quién dijo eso?_

_Ginny se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba mintiendo, una parte de ella le decía que era imposible que Hermione se liara con Malfoy, pero es que lo que escuchó en los baños encajaba con el comportamiento de su amiga, así que decidió contarle._

_-Escuché que Venice Climber le decía a Torrence Mclabor que ella sabía el por qué de que Malfoy no se haya acostado con nadie en estas semanas y Mclabor le preguntó que cuál era, Climber le contestó que porque él se estaba acostado con su compañera de torre, Mclabor le dijo que era imposible que se estuviera acostando contigo, que no por algo ustedes se odiaban, entonces Climber le dijo que entonces explicará por qué Malfoy se la pasaba cerca de ti, y que casi ni salía de la torre, que era obvio que ustedes estaban acostándose; así que en cuanto escuché eso vine corriendo hacía acá- terminó de decir la pelirroja._

_Hermione no creía lo que escuchaba, ella no se estaba acostando con nadie, menos con Malfoy, ellos eran, no sabía que eran, pero al menos ya no se insultaban ¿Por qué tenían que inventar cosas de ella? Y más importante ¿Quién las estaba inventando?, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le estaba empezando a doler, quería saber quien era el difamador, quería lanzarle un reducto en la cabeza que lo dejará inconsciente en la enfermería, de pronto unas palabras le vinieron a la mente, las había dicho Malfoy apenas ayer "Bueno Granger me voy a dar una vuelta en escoba, sino medio Hogwarts empezará a pensar que nosotros hacemos otras cosas más que estudiar" en ese entonces le había parecido gracioso, incluso había bromeado con que él; ahora sólo quería matar al hurón ¡Cómo se atrevía a ir diciendo esas cosas! Ella había dejado de pelear con él y ahora él iba por el castillo diciendo eso, no se lo perdonaría, es más no quería ni enfrentarlo ¿Para qué? Seguramente le iba a mentir, le diría que él no había hecho nada y ella no quería ni verlo, estaba segura que sería muy capaz de volverme a dar un puñetazo como en tercero, que tonta había sido en confiar en él, ¡Era una serpiente, Por Godric! Era obvio que la iba a traicionar, que iba a tirar su confianza y a pisotearla, pero Hermione no se iba a dejar, lo iba a ignorar, cómo debió de haberlo hecho desde el término de la guerra, no quería estar ahí, para cuando él regresará, se fijó en Ginny que la veía con cara interrogante esperando su respuesta ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era una tonta por confiar en un animal rastrero? Sentía su cuerpo temblar de pura furia, con un movimiento de varita invocó su bolso extensible, se dirigió a la mesa frente a la chimenea y tomó sus libros, pergaminos y plumas, subió a su cuarto seguida por la pelirroja y empezó a meter más libros, su mochila, un par de túnicas de su uniforme, su bufanda y abrigo, mudas de ropa y más objetos personales._

_La pelirroja la veía y quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien, quería preguntarle porque estaba empacando como desquiciada y por qué no le había dicho nada, de repente así como empezó a empacar la castaña termino y se volvió hacía Ginny y habló._

_-¿Me puedo quedar contigo por un tiempo?- su voz sonaba monocorde, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo._

_-Claro, ampliaremos mi cama, pero ¿Por qué?- Ginevra veía a su amiga toda tensa y enojada, daba más miedo que su mocomurciélago._

_-Ya sé quien fue el que dijo todo eso- la castaña hizo un gesto con la mano para que su amiga no la interrumpiera –Fue Malfoy._

_-¿Malfoy?_

_-Sí, justamente ayer dijo que mejor se iba a dar vuelta en escoba que porque sino Hogwarts iba a empezar a hablar de que nosotros hacíamos otras cosas aparte de estudiar- y Hermione por fin explotó- ¡Es un maldito egocéntrico! ¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso de mí! Soy la única persona en el castillo que no lo evita como si tuviera Viruela de Dragón y esparce rumores sobre nosotros ¡Es un imbécil! Pero eso me pasa por tonta, por no ver que el siempre será un narcisista desconsiderado ¡No quiero ni verlo! ¡Maldito Idiota!- la castaña para este momento ya tenía lagrimas de furia e impotencia corriendo por sus mejillas -¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy!_

_-Hermione tranquila, no vale la pena que te pongas así por el idiota del hurón, vámonos de una vez, en la torre podrás descansar mientras voy por un té, no le tomes más importancia, le diste una oportunidad y la estropeó._

_Aunque la pelirroja no estaba muy segura de que Malfoy haya empezado el rumor ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? Era uno de los afectados así que no tenía sentido, ya investigaría ella después._

_-Tienes razón Ginny, vámonos._

_Y así salieron una castaña y una pelirroja de la torre de premios anuales, una muy enojada como para hablar y la otra pensando a quien acosar para que supiera más detalles del chisme del momento._

**OoOoO**

_Juego de Quidditch (Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff)/2da semana de Noviembre 1999_

_-Hermione, recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó Ginny con calma fingida._

_No era un buen día, a la pelirroja le gustaba el Quidditch, Merlín sabía que había nacido con una escoba en la mano en vez de con una muñeca, sus hermanos decían que era un gran cazadora y que podía tener un gran futuro en la liga profesional, pero si había algo que Ginevra Molly Weasley sabía sobre el Quidditch era que JAMÁS apostabas por el equipo que llevaba racha ganadora, por alguna extraña razón que sólo Morgana sabe, los equipos que iban invictos por más de seis semanas a la séptima siempre perdían, y no por diez o veinte puntos, perdían por mas de cien puntos; así que la menor de los Weasley rompió la única regla que no debía romperse, apostó a las Catapultas de Caerphilly y todo por culpa de su única y mejor amiga. _

_-Porque perdimos una apuesta Ginny._

_-Una apuesta que no debimos de haber hecho, pero ¡Ah! La Premio Anual Hermione Granger quería tener la razón y ahora estamos vestidas de los colores de Slytherin, estamos traicionando nuestra casa y si mi hermano se entera de esto nos mata, así que Granger ¡Más te vale que nadie se entere!_

_-No fue mi culpa que las Catapultas de Caerphilly perdieran, tú debiste ser la voz de la razón ¡Tú eres la que sabe de Quidditch! No debiste de hacerme caso- rebatió la castaña cruzándose de brazos._

_-Hermione mejor deja de hablar porque juro que te lanzo un mocomurciélago ahorita mismo- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados._

_Iban caminando hacía el campo de Quidditch ¿En qué momento se les ocurrió apostar con esas serpientes? No, no fue culpa de las serpientes, fue culpa de Hermione Granger y su terquedad, pero se la iba a cobrar a su amiga ¡Aparte el verde no le combinaba!_

_-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz que conocían muy bien, de hecho una voz que no querían oír porque eso quería decir que efectivamente eso estaba pasando –Weasley, Granger les queda bien el verde- se burló._

_-Cállate Zabinni- dijeron las dos al unísono._

_-Uy tranquilas leonas, no es mi culpa que perdieran- se mofó el moreno –Aunque debo admitir que de verdad se ven muy bien de verde, deberían de considerar cambiarse a Slytherin._

_-No te emociones Zabinni, que esto- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Hermione y a ella misma –No se vuelve a repetir._

_-Es una pena Weasley- dijo Blaise llevándose una mano al pecho en actitud dramática –Ahora pongan su mejor sonrisa que quiero verlas animarnos desde nuestras gradas._

_Justo cuando las chicas iban a empezar a gritarle al moreno, su segunda pesadilla hizo aparición, una lo veía con cara de pocos amigos y otra sólo veía lo bien que le quedaba en traje de buscador, lo había visto muchas veces en su torre, pero siempre llegaba sudado y sucio, ahora que lo veía recién bañado, realmente se veía muy bien._

_-No las molestes Blaise o en vez de animarnos, son capaces de mandarnos hechizos- dijo un sonriente rubio –Por un momento pensé que se iban a arrepentir- su media sonrisa no hizo otra cosa más que enojar a cierta pelirroja._

_-Nosotras siempre cumplimos hurón, no por algo somos Gryffindor- dijo Ginny con la mirada amenazante._

_-Bueno ya basta- intervino la castaña antes de que se lanzaran maldiciones –Ya estamos aquí, ya nos vieron, ya nos vamos._

_-Ah no Granger, la apuesta era que el perdedor iba a animar al ganador en un partido de Quidditch, así que vamos mueve tu trasero Gryffindoriano que el partido apenas va a comenzar- el moreno parecía estar de lo más divertido –Oh por cierto, esto nos dejó una buen enseñanza ¿Cierto chicas? ¿Haber que aprendimos hoy?_

_Hermione veía a Zabinni y a Malfoy y no sabía si reír o llorar, ciertamente era su culpa que estuvieran en esta situación pero es que era ilógico eso del equipo invicto, maldito sea el Quidditch y sus cosas que no se entienden, pero bueno ya estaba aquí así que "al mal paso darle prisa"._

_-¿No apostar con serpientes?_

_-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- se mofó el moreno –Vamos Hermione esfuérzate._

_La castaña soltó un bufido para nada femenino y le contestó de mala manera al moreno._

_-No apostar a los equipos invictos- murmuró la castaña._

_-Por eso eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación- siguió el rubio –Ahora muévanse que quiero ver las caras de todos cuando las vean entrar._

_-Te voy a matar Draco Malfoy- amenazó Ginny._

_-¡Hey! Guarda tus garras Weasley, agradécele a tu amiga y su pésimo gusto en Quidditch, esto no les hubiera pasado si apoyarán al Puddlemere United- se jactó muy seguro de si mismo el rubio._

_-¡Es que ella no sabe nada de Quidditch!_

_-Con mucho más razón- se burló en rubio de Hermione._

_-Sigo aquí para de traidores, no pueden hablar mal de mi mientras estoy frente a ustedes, además no fue mi culpa, y ¿Saben qué? Si me van a insultar y a burlarse de mí mejor me voy, malditos genios del Quidditch- la castaña ya estaba harta de que le restregarán en la cara sus pocos conocimientos de Quidditch._

_-¡Vamos Granger no te enojes! No es nuestra culpa que de verdad no sepas nada de Quidditch- siguió el rubio molestando a la ojimiel, sin prestar atención de la mirada que le dio Ginny, clara señal de que no continuará por ahí –Más bien creo que lo que te molesta es no ser una sabelotodo insufrible en este tema, acéptalo Granger no eres perfecta._

_La castaña se paro en seco, le dolió ese comentario del rubio, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no se dirigía con algún apodo hacía ella ¿Por qué le dolía? Pasó mucho tiempo escuchando esos sobrenombres y ahora le dolían, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ya tenía tiempo que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacía el Slytherin y cada vez que se enteraba de alguna andanza de él, sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago, volteó a verlo y trató que no se viera algún atisbo de dolor en su mirada, cuadro los hombros, puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y le rogó a Circe que su voz no temblará._

_-Tienes razón Malfoy, no soy perfecta. Yo sé cuando me equivoco, y también sé cuando parar una maldita broma- y con su voz llena de sarcasmo y dolor terminó de decir- ¡Hurra Slytherin!_

_Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, en el transcurso hacía el castillo se quitó la capa que tenía los escudos de la casa de las serpientes que le había prestado Malfoy y la tiró al pasto sin ninguna consideración._

_Ginny que había permanecido callada se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpe en el brazo, Blaise se había acercado y lo vio con expresión seria, como si estuviera decepcionado de su comportamiento. La pelirroja fue la que terminó hablando._

_-Y yo pensé que los Weasley eran los que hablaban sin pensar, eres un idiota Malfoy._

_-No tenías porque decirle eso a Hermione, todo Hogwarts sabe que ella no disfruta ni un poco del Quidditch y la única vez que la convencemos, aunque sea por una apuesta a venir a un partido que no sea de Gryffindor, tú la jodes; ni pareces Slytherin Draco- le reclamó Blaise muy enojado –Puedes quitarte eso pelirroja ya no tiene gracia nada de esto, si quieres aún así puedes venir a ver el partido._

_-Gracias Blaise pero mejor me voy a ver como está Hermione, buena suerte- le sonrió al moreno –Rómpete un brazo Malfoy- le deseó al rubio._

_Ese día Slytherin perdió el partido más fácil de la temporada, su buscador estuvo distraído todo el partido y no se acercó ni una vez a la snitch, sus compañeros de casa tenían más motivos para despreciarlo y evitarlo, él único que parecía estar de buen humor era un moreno que lo veía con esa cara de __**yo sé que te pasa y estoy disfrutándolo al máximo**__, nadie sabía que la causa de la distracción del rubio era una castaña con la que compartía torre y que en ése momento estaba más que cabreada con él._

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Regresas de tus recuerdos, esos son muy especiales, muestran los inicios de todo, lo principal.

Quieres infundirle confianza a tú amiga, decirle que todo va a estar bien, que no le debe de importar nada, que su felicidad es lo único que importa, pero lamentablemente no encuentras las palabras, parece que te han lanzado un _silencius_, lo único que atinas a hacer es abrazarla.

Darle un abrazo de esos con los que te sientes segura, esos marca Molly que hacen que te sientas en un hogar, un abrazo lleno de amor, de esperanza, de compañía. Te prometes a ti misma a no dejar que tu amiga se desmoroné, puede que no lo necesite ella es fuerte, ha sobrevivido una guerra, una guerra en la que ella era un objetivo, tuvo que hacer grandes sacrificios y aún así no se ha dejado caer; ella es una leona, una leona que cuida de los demás, y a veces sólo tal vez ella también necesite que alguien la cuide; entiendes las razones de Draco Malfoy de llevársela lejos de aquí, hay mucho dolor todavía, hay gente que no ha olvidado y no pides que lo hagan, pero ya nadie tiene la culpa aquí, ya no hay razones para seguir con prejuicios.

Te levantas, decidida a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, Narcissa y Pansy te observan con gesto interrogativo y decides hablar.

-Hermione Jane Granger, más te vale que te levantes de aquí, escojas un vestido bonito que usemos tus damas de honor, te pruebes un vestido de novia de esos que son vaporosos y que hacen que parezcas una princesa, vayamos a la peluquería a hacerte un moño victoriano y le demuestres a toda esa jodida comunidad mágica que te no te interesa su maldita opinión acerca de tu boda- cuentas mentalmente hasta tres antes de seguir hablando – ¡Levántate Granger!

Y ella lo hace, parece que tus palabras la sacaron de su estado de damisela en apuros, ves ese brillo diferente en sus iris, hay valentía, lealtad y mucha determinación, si Hermione Granger necesita mano dura, tú eres la elegida para hacerlo.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- sonríe y tu te sientes realizada, feliz de poder ayudarla como ella lo ha hecho tantas veces contigo –Pero no quiero un vestido de princesa.

Y ríen, las cuatro estallan a carcajadas, esa bipolaridad de la castaña siempre ha sido muy extraña, pero no la cambiarias por nada y tu te vas a encargar de que nadie la cambie.

La vez alejarse con Narcissa, seguramente terminará usando un vestido de princesa a petición de su próxima suegra, seguramente se vera muy bonita, y no importa que al final quede como una muñeca de porcelana porque tú sabes que ella es una guerrera.

-Esa actitud de los Weasley si me gusta- escuchas a Parkinson decir, sonríes porque a ti también te gusta –Siempre saben que decir.

-Lo sé, no muchas veces decimos algo digno de un premio, pero cuando lo decimos, es impactante.

-Definitivamente.

Y mientras Pansy va a gritarle a las costureras que traigan tela que no sea de alguna criatura, tú te quedas en tu lugar y te pones a pensar _**¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo amiga de esa serpiente tan desquiciada?...**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_Clase de Pociones/2da semana de Septiembre 1999_

_Ginny Weasley iba de camino hacía las mazmorras, había desayunado sola, suponía que Hermione ya había bajado al Gran Comedor, ella era de las personas que se paraba muy temprano alegando que así había menos gente a la hora del desayuno, iba a paso rápido. _

_Este año era el último del Profesos Slughorn, lo había anunciado en la cena el primer día, por un momento se sintió agradecida, ya no tendría que asistir a las cenas del Club de Eminencias pero por otro lado iba a extrañar a su profesor, era de esos que te inspiraban confianza, con su cara amigable y su cuerpo rellenito como un Diricawl, en definitiva lo iba a extrañar._

_La semana pasada habían trabajado con la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio y habían trabajado por parejas, era un nuevo método que había instalado el profesor para la unión de las casas, como siempre, Gryffindor quedo con Slytherin, y al parecer la única que no ponía obstáculo en ella era Hermione, ya que como Premio Anual tenía que trabajar con el otro Premio Anual, Draco Malfoy. Mantenían algo así como una amistad, una amistad que no tenía ni confesiones ni abrazos ni nada, podría decirse que era un trato mero cordial, pero Hermione insistía en que era una amistad._

_En fin, para colmo de los males, a ella le había tocado con una serpiente muy especial, de todas las que tenían para escoger, le tocó con Pansy Parkinson. Siempre la tuvo en un concepto de mujer florero que iba tras el Príncipe de Slytherin, rogando por migajas de amor, o más bien de atención, se le hacía muy tonta y aún no sabía como es que había aprobado el TIMO de pociones; pero ahí estaba rumbo a nueva clase con Parkinson._

_Al momento en el que llegó al aula, un aroma muy fuerte impactó con su nariz, era una mezcla entre cítricos y azafrán, y supo que esta clase sería diferente, iban a preparar Esencia de Dictamo, tomo asiento detrás de Neville y Theodore Nott y se dispuso a esperar a su compañera. Clavó su mirada en la entrada y vio llegar a Hermione con Malfoy, al parecer venían hablando de algo importante porque la castaña traía esa mirada que decía "No molestar" mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¿De dónde vendrían? Bueno ya le preguntaría después a Hermione, un golpe en la mesa la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-Despierta Weasley, no pretendo hacer la parte del trabajo que te toca- le dijo una muy enojada Pansy._

_-Me sorprendería que supieras hacer algo más que verte en un espejo Parkinson- se burló la pelirroja, bufó mentalmente "tan bien que iba mi día" - ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Acaso Malfoy te sigue ignorando?_

_-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me pasé?- le siseó la pelinegra –Pero sólo para aclarar, Malfoy es mi amigo._

_-¿Tú amigo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, todo Hogwarts sabe que te arrastras por él._

_-Cuida lo que dices maldita pobretona- le amenazó la morena._

_Estaba harta._

_Harta de que todos pensarán que sólo vivía para besar el piso por el que pasaba Draco Malfoy, aceptaba que se había sentido atraída por él durante varios años, pero desde sexto que sólo lo veía como un amigo, tal vez hasta como un hermano. _

_La guerra la cambio, cambio a todos, y desde que se enteró que fue marcado, quiso ayudarlo, y también quiso huir, si él ya había sido marcado algún día también lo estaría ella, vio como se consumía en dolor y agonía, había apoyado esas ideas de la pureza de sangre desde que fue una niña, porque así la había educado porque le habían dicho que eso era lo correcto; y ahora estaba en tierra de nadie, era considerada una traidora por querer entregar a Harry Potter en la guerra y por no tener el valor de luchar a favor de Voldemort, estaba en el limbo, en ese lugar a donde no perteneces ni a los vivos ni a los muertos._

_-Tú no sabes nada de mí, y no porque tengamos que trabajar juntas durante la semana tienes el derecho a juzgarme, no me conoces ni quiero que lo hagas, pero sígueme jodiendo y no me temblará la mano para ponerte en tu lugar._

_-Tú tampoco me conoces Parkinson, así que no me amenaces, no te tuve miedo cuando tenías a todo el ejercito de mortífagos a tu lado- le espetó la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados –No eres nadie, ni tu apellido o linaje valen algo ahora, así que mejor cállate._

_-Tú a mi no me das ordenes traidora a la sangre ¿Te sientes superior por haber estado de lado de los buenos? ¿Pues adivina qué? No porque tu hermano sea un maldito héroe nacional, tú también lo eres, aquí somos lo que somos, y tú sigues sin ser nada._

_Pansy iba a sacar la varita para lanzarle algunas maldiciones a la pelirroja cuando una mano le jaló el antebrazo, evitando que cometiera alguna estupidez._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo Pansy?- preguntó un rubio con mirada inquisidora._

_Draco había visto el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido Pansy y Weasley, vio como la cara de su amiga se deformaba de rabia conforme iba pasando el tiempo, estaba seguro que si no se controlaba iba a terminar por hacer algo estúpido. Granger hablaba algo sobre lo que había dicho Mcgonagall cuando vio que Pansy sacaba su varita, no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando se levantó de su asiento y atrapó el brazo de la morena._

_-Suéltame Draco- le siseó la pelinegra –No te metas, estabas muy atento a lo que decía la sangre sucia de Granger ¿no? Pues vete por donde viniste._

_-Cállate Pansy- le contestó Malfoy – ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?_

_-¡Oh pero claro! Ya son muy íntimos ¿verdad?- le rebatió la Slytherin, ignorando totalmente la pregunta del ojigris –Recuerda tú lugar Draco Malfoy._

_-Y según tú ¿Cuál es mi lugar?_

_-Con los de nuestra clase, no te mezcles con los demás- soltó con veneno Parkinson, ya no entendía razones, sólo quería desquitarse con alguien –Nunca vas a ser como ellos, aunque te comportes como un perro guardián, no lo eres Malfoy ¿Recuerdas esa marca que tienes en tu brazo? Eso es lo que eres._

_Y con un jalón brusco se soltó del agarre del rubio, dejándolo con un amargo sabor de boca y con los recuerdos que trataba de olvidar, salió del aula de pociones sin mirar atrás._

_Draco quedó justo en el lugar que estaba, no creía lo que Pansy le había dicho, ella era quien mejor lo conocía y aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho, había sido una mordedura certera, mortal._

_Las palabras de Ginny lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-Maldita serpiente loca- la mirada que le dio el rubio la hizo parar -¿Qué? No me digas que le vas a dar la razón._

_-Pues aunque no lo creas Weasley, ella tiene razón._

_-¿Cómo es que va a ten…?_

_-Simple- la interrumpió el rubio -Ella y yo, somos considerados traidores. Tú, Granger, todo el maldito colegio, o al menos la mayoría, siempre estuvo del lado de San Potty, luchando contra los mortífagos, contra el Señor Tenebroso. En la batalla final ella quiso entregar a Potter, eso fue suficiente para que todos ustedes la creyeran una traidora, pero ¿Acaso alguien le preguntó por qué lo hizo? No, simplemente la encerraron en las mazmorras. No la estoy defendiendo, ella tuvo miedo, miedo de que Voldemort fuera por ella o por sus padres, jamás tomó la marca porque tuvo miedo, porque sabía que esto ya no era un juego de niños. Ella tiene razón, por más que ahora hagamos algo "bueno" nuestro pasado nos persigue, no pertenecemos a ningún bando, nuestro lugar es en medio, en tierra de nadie, muy cobardes para ser malos, y todavía el doble de cobardes para ser buenos. Y como ella dijo, finalmente tú no sabes nada._

_Y con eso dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir a su amiga, poco le importaba que Granger se quedara sola, o que perdiera la clase, debía de hablar con ella, y si hubiera sido más precavido se habría dado cuenta de que una pelirroja lo seguía._

_Pansy Parkinson iba caminando por los terrenos del castillo, su mal humor había incrementado con las palabras que le había dicho a Draco, sabía que se había pasado, descargó su ira con quien menos debía y ahora se sentía peor ¿Quién era ella para decirle a Draco que estaba a la deriva cuando ella estaba más que hundida? Ella y su maldita boca, un Slytherin jamás perdía la compostura frente a alguien más, ahora parecía una maldita Gryffindor con sus explosiones emocionales, bufó, quería largarse del castillo, tomar su dinero, su apellido que no valía nada, su dignidad y su orgullo e irse de Inglaterra, algún país de Asia estaría perfecto, nadie sabría quien era ella, nadie sabría que era una traidora, podría empezar de cero, podría mandar a la mierda a todos los que le dieron la espalda, a toda esa bola de ineptos que le han juzgado sin conocer motivos o razones; por un momento estuvo tentada a ir a empacar su baúl e irse, pero se dijo a si misma que no, si todo Londres quería verla huir, no les daría el gusto._

_Una mano detuvo su caminata, la jaló y le dio media vuelta, no opuso ninguna resistencia, conocía su agarre, su aroma, se conocían mucho más de lo que querían admitir._

_-No quiero hablar contigo, Draco- habló la morena con tono cansado –No quiero decir más cosas como las que dije hace rato._

_-¿Qué pasa Pansy?- el rubio ignoró lo que le dijo la bruja –Tú no eres así, nosotros no somos así._

_-Zabinni._

_-¿Blaise?_

_La bruja rodó los ojos ante la pregunta obvia de su amigo._

_-¿Acaso conocemos a otro Zabinni?- y ante el ademan que hizo el rubio por contestar la chica lo volvió a interrumpir –Y la señora Zabinni no cuenta._

_El rubio hizo su media sonrisa, si su amiga estaba siendo sarcástica, quería decir que ya no estaba tan enojada._

_-Muy bien señorita Parkinson, deja el sarcasmo- la bruja lo vio con una mueca divertida -¿Qué te hizo? _

_-Nada._

_-Muy bien, entonces tienes un humor de los mil dragones porque Zabinni te hizo nada, un argumento muy convincente Pansy- el ojigris la vio con ojos entrecerrados._

_-No quiero hablar de eso, no ahorita- la Slytherin se froto sus manos en señal de nerviosismo –Draco yo…_

_-No digas nada- la pelinegra lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos –Tienes razón en lo que somos, no pertenecemos a su mundo, nos pertenecemos a nosotros, a los únicos que debemos dar explicaciones es a nosotros mismos, los demás que se jodan._

_-Estoy cansada Draco, no es fácil- confesó la bruja._

_El rubio nunca había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable, su máscara impenetrable se rompía frente a él y a ella no parecía importarle, se veía pequeña, indefensa, su instinto protector, que últimamente estaba a la orden del día, pareció despertar._

_La abrazó._

_El príncipe de Slytherin estaba abrazando a alguien._

_Con cariño, con comprensión._

_-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, nunca es fácil. El miedo es de sabios, tener miedo no te hace débil, serías estúpida si no lo tuvieras- el rubio le hablaba con calma, consolándola porque sabia que lo necesitaba._

_Pansy enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, abrazarlo era algo que siempre le confortaba, eran muy pocas veces que el rubio tenía ese tipo de gestos, la hacían sentir protegida, invencible. Las palabras de su amigo le llegaron al fondo de su corazón, tenía razón. Era hora de que el mundo conociera otra faceta de ella._

_-Gracias Draco- susurró con voz quebrada –No se que haría sin ti._

_-Probablemente morirías, es obvio ¿no? No tendrías a la persona más atractiva del colegio abrazándote- se burló en rubio –Sin mencionar que soy él más educado e inteligente de Londres- le guiñó un ojo._

_La bruja agradeció ese cambio de ambiente, no iba con ella ser tan sentimental a la vista de todos, por un momento se le olvidó todo, sólo eran Draco y ella, gracias a Salazar que él no era como el estúpido de Blaise._

_De pronto vio un destello pelirrojo asomarse, se tensó, Draco la sintió y supo que Pansy ya había visto a la pequeña comadreja ¿De verdad creía que no la sintió ir tras sus pasos? ¡Parecía un Troll! _

_Sólo esperaba que Pansy no se pusiera a lanzar maldiciones como loca._

_-¿No te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación Weasley?- le siseó Pansy –Déjame hablar con ella, Draco- al ver la mirada que le dedicó el rubio, rodó los ojos -¡No le voy a hacer nada!- el mago entrecerró los ojos, sopesando las probabilidades de que eso era cierto -¡Draco Malfoy!- la bruja lanzó un grito de frustración- ¡Ash! Toma mi varita, ahora ¡Vete!_

_El rubio al ver que le daba su varita, sonrió complacido, le dijo a la morena que la veía en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo para devolverle la varita._

_Una vez que su amigo se alejó lo suficiente, fijó su mirada en Ginevra, pensando en si decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, al final decidió que era necesario o si no iba a ser un largo año._

_-Weasley, quiero que me escuches y que no me interrumpas, no me gusta repetirme- le dijo Pansy con ese tono de orden que solía usar –Tú y yo no somos amigas, no quiero serlo. Somos compañeras obligadas a trabajar juntas. Lo que sea que escuchaste no sale de aquí, no quiero ni su lastima o compasión Gryffindor que siempre andan regalando, no la necesito. No quiero más problemas así que te ofrezco una tregua._

_Ginny estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la morena, hacía menos de cinco minutos que la había visto frágil, sin su altanería; sintió por primera vez que los Slytherins también eran personas, con sentimientos, con miedos, con alma. No importaba lo que Parkinson le dijera, tal vez no podían llegar a ser amigas, pero si ella podía ayudar a que la pelinegra estuviera en paz consigo misma, ella la ayudaría._

_-¿Qué clase de tregua?- contestó la menor de los Weasley._

_-Tú no te metes conmigo ni yo contigo, sólo nos relacionaremos por asuntos académicos y ya._

_-Muy bien- y la pelirroja le extendió la mano, vio a Pansy dudar y justo cuando ella iba a bajar la mano, se la estrechó –Bueno adiós Pansy._

_Ginevra dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta al castillo, sabía que tal vez había dejado a la Slytherin con la boca abierta por haber usado su nombre de pila, pero no le importaba, tenía un objetivo y no descansaría hasta cumplirlo._

_Se sintió como una niña pequeña._

_Una pequeña que había hecho una travesura._

_Sonrió, tal vez ese último año en Hogwarts sería interesante._

_Y fue así, como después de esa extraña tregua, la morena y la pelirroja pasaron de ser "comadreja" y "cara de bulldog" a ser Weasley y Parkinson, después a ser Ginevra y Alessandra y por último fueron Ginny y Pansy. Nadie sabe en que momento también Hermione Granger se unió a ellas._

_Una amistad bastante extraña, amistad en la que después se unieron otras serpientes, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy. Amistad que como todas, tenían peleas._

_Peleas en las que nadie se disculpaba, pero al final había borrón y cuenta nueva._

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Siempre que recuerdas esa mañana de Septiembre sonríes, es increíble como las cosas han cambiado, tu mejor amiga está a días de casarse con la persona más arrogante, egocéntrica y narcisista del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, y parece que es feliz.

Te corriges.

Ella es feliz, el hurón, a pesar de que tenga mil defectos, la hace feliz.

Tú nunca habrías imaginado que alguien como Draco Malfoy, máximo exponente de la pureza de sangre, aristocrático, corazón de hielo, fuera tan cálido con Hermione Granger. Pero lo es.

Volteas a ver a la castaña y ríes, Narcissa le hizo ponerse un vestido vaporoso, esperas encontrar una mueca de disgusto y te sorprendes, Hermione esta llorando, la ves sonreír y sus ojos se iluminan, son lágrimas de felicidad.

Se ve tan bonita, el estigma de princesa le queda corto, es blanco como las nubes, el corsé se ajusta perfectamente a su silueta, resalta sus pechos, no de una forma vulgar, tiene pequeños diamantes adornándolo, cuando los rayos del sol los tocan, lanzan una variedad de colores, parece magia, es perfecto. La falda es amplia, los volantes hace que tenga una forma uniforme, cuando gira sobre su eje, se mueven, como las olas del mar. Sobre los hombros tiene un mini-chaleco de encaje, cubre su espalda que queda libre del corsé, es elegante, con mangas arriba de los codos.

Será la novia más bonita.

La oyes decir que es el vestido perfecto, tú de verdad lo crees, pero no es el vestido, es ella, es la luz que irradia, es su felicidad, es el amor.

Te pones a pensar en cuantas veces has visto esa mirada y el primer recuerdo que se te viene a la mente es cuando todo estalló y te preguntas _**¿Cuántas veces boqueaste como pez fuera del agua ese día?...**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_Grimmauld Place/1ra semana de enero 2000_

_Era la última semana de vacaciones de invierno y el primer día del nuevo año._

_La cena el día anterior había sido deliciosa, Molly Weasley preparó comida como para un ejercito, a pesar de que solo eran los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, quisieron una celebración intima, en familia._

_Hermione apenas si había llegado dos horas antes de la cena, alegó que la cena con sus padres se había alargado, todo mundo pareció creerle, excepto por una pelirroja que había aprendido a leerla como la palma de su mano. Esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir, para atacarla con sus preguntas._

_La castaña había estado con un ánimo muy decaído casi todo el mes de diciembre, le había preguntado la causa y ella respondía que era culpa de los EXTASIS, que estaba cansada, o que eran sus padres, sabía que le mentía pero ella no quería presionarla, si Hermione no quería decirle es porque aún no estaba segura o porque tenía miedo de su reacción, y así había sido hasta que dos días después de Navidad, en la mañana le llegó una lechuza, por un momento pensó que era de Victor Krum, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaron fue increíble, pero lo desestimó al momento porque el sello de cera no era el halcón del búlgaro, no llegó a identificarlo porque de inmediato la ojimiel huyó a su habitación._

_Esa misma tarde le dijo a la pelirroja que se iba por unos días, no le dijo con quien y ella no preguntó, sólo le dio esa mirada que decía __**"tú y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido" **__ la castaña le prometió que estaría de vuelta para Noche Vieja. Obviamente no fue fácil convencer a Harry y Ron de dejarla ir a quien sabe que lugar, por poco convencieron al Ministro de ponerle un hechizo rastreador, dejaron la idea cuando ella les amenazó con lanzarles una parvada de águilas. _

_La sonrisa con la que desapareció de la chimenea sólo intrigó más a la menor de los Weasley, ya llevaba mese viendo esa sonrisa, no quería hacerse ideas antes de tiempo pero estaba segura que la castaña esbozaba ese gesto cada vez que veía a cierto Premio Anual, tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas._

_Vio como la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts trataba de escabullirse a su cuarto, así que la llamó con ese tono marca Molly Weasley_

_-Hermione Jean Granger- puso los brazos en jarra cuando la castaña la volteó a ver -¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_Observó como se tensó y se empezó a morder el labio inferior, clara señal de nerviosismo._

_-¿Cómo que a dónde voy Ginny?, es obvio que a dormir- y trató de poner una sonrisa segura, sonrisa que sólo fue una mueca de incomodidad._

_-Tú no das un paso más Granger, o la parvada de águilas se quedará pequeña a lo que yo te voy a lanzar- le dijo una muy tranquila pelirroja._

_-¡Ginny!_

_-¡Hermione!_

_-No me vas a dejar ir ¿verdad?- preguntó la ojimiel._

_-Exacto- dijo Ginny tomando asiento en el sillón mas cercano, hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la castaña la imitara –Tú me debes una buena explicación sobre por qué hubo unos días atrás en los que parecías una inferí y ahora parece que te has tomado litros de Felix Felicis._

_Hermione ya estaba sentada a su lado, tenía las manos entrelazadas y jugaba con sus dedos de manera muy nerviosa, tenía la vista clavada en la alfombra y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior._

_Estaba teniendo una pelea interior._

_Ginny suspiró, pensó que tal vez su amiga aún no estaba lista para confesarle lo que sea que le iba a confesar, si ella suponía que era lo que estaba pensando, tal vez podría darle un pequeño empujoncito._

_-Si sabes que tú eres como una hermana para mi ¿Verdad?- la castaña por fin levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de la pelirroja –No importa lo que tengas que decirme, siempre te voy a apoyar._

_Y le sonrió, de esa manera tranquilizadora, de la manera en la que sabía que ella se iba a sentir cómoda. Tal vez necesitaba otro empujón._

_-Malfoy ha cambiado ¿No crees?_

_Notó como la castaña se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre, ¡Merlín bendito! Pensó Ginny._

_-Uhhm si, supongo que lo ha hecho- seguía tensa, y más nerviosa._

_Quizás otro empujón._

_-Él te ve- la ojimiel levantó de golpe la mirada, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que podría hacerle competencia a Luna Lovegood –Digo, te ve diferente._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó Hermione._

_-Pues, no te ve como ve a Pansy o a mi, te ve… diferente._

_Hermione sólo se sonrojó._

_Tal vez un empujón más._

_-Es bastante atractivo- su sonrojó se hizo más intensó, ¡Bingo! Se dijo así misma Ginny –Ya sabes, con esos ojos color plata._

_-S-supongo, n-no me he fijado b-bien- balbuceó la ojimiel._

"_¿Estaba de broma? ¡Si se la pasa viéndolo!"_

_Muy bien, basta de empujones sutiles._

_-Me gusta Draco Malfoy- dijo una pelirroja muy segura de si misma._

_Y fue en ese momento en que la castaña desencajó la mandíbula, se puso de pie de un solo jalón y palideció tanto como un fantasma. Había dado en el centro._

_-¡No te puede gustar Malfoy!- chilló Hermione, si hubiera habido una copa cerca, seguro su grito la rompía._

_Internamente la pelirroja estaba riendo de la cara de su mejor amiga. _

_-Y ¿Por qué no?_

_-P-porque…_

_-¿Por qué Hermione? Es bastante guapo._

_-¡Por qué el y yo estamos juntos!_

_Silencio._

_Eso era lo único que había en la sala, Ginny se había preparado tal vez para que Hermione le dijera que le gustaba, o que lo veía con otros ojos, pero JAMÁS para esa noticia._

_Estaban juntos._

_¿Desde cuándo?_

_¿En qué momento pasó todo eso?_

_¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta?_

_Eran miles de preguntas y ella se encontraba boqueando sin que las palabras se dignaran a salir de su boca._

_¡Por Circe, Morgana, Merlín y Godric!_

_Veía a la castaña con las manos en la boca, de seguro no pensó en lo que había dicho. Al menos sus empujones sirvieron de algo._

_Y entonces la cara de la castaña paso de la sorpresa a la confusión, después a la ira, y por último al entendimiento._

_Si que era la bruja más inteligente de la generación._

_-No te gusta Malfoy ¿Verdad?- le interrogó –Todo fue mentira ¡Ginny! ¡Lo hiciste para que confesará!- gritó con voz aguda Hermione –Eso no se vale._

_Se cruzó de brazos, Ginny aún seguía sin poder decir algo._

_Tal vez pasaron unos cuantos segundos, o minutos, pero por fin pudo decir algo._

_-¿Felicidades?_

_Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después sonrió._

_-Gracias Ginny- la abrazó y le susurró –Gracias por tus sutilezas, estoy segura que sin ello, no habría podido decírtelo, no el digas a nadie, aún tiene que arreglar unas cosas él- le beso la mejilla y le dijo –Eres una gran amiga, buenas noches._

_Y subió por las escaleras, mientras que la pelirroja se quedaba en el mismo lugar._

_Menuda noticia le había dado la castaña._

_Ya amenazaría después al hurón, ahora sólo quería subir a dormir y digerir la noticia._

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Te da mucha risa recordar ese día, tú reacción y la de Hermione fueron poesía pura.

Desde ese momento, y después de haber amenazado al hurón, tu amiga siempre tenía esa sonrisa que hace que sus ojos brillen.

Oh bendito amor.

Has vivido demasiadas peleas de ellos, unas cuantas reconciliaciones que te gustarían olvidar y muchos momentos de risas que siempre vas a atesorar.

Porque a pesar de que todos pronosticaban que esa relación iba directito y sin escalas al fracaso, ellos han demostrado que pueden tener altas y bajas, pero siempre van a terminar juntos.

Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy, capullo engreído, hijo de mortígafo y ególatra, ama a Hermione Jean Granger, hija de muggles, miembro de la Orden del Fénix e insufrible sabelotodo.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

**¡Otro capitulo! *u***

**Ya sé que tarde demasiado y que aparte de todo está algo corto, LO SIENTO! Pero de verdad este cap ha sido muy difícil de escribir!**

**Antes de que empiece con mi letanía quiero decir que los Diricawl según el libro de 'Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos' son aves gorditas y de plumaje suavecito, fue el animal que más me gusto para escribir a Slughorn jajaja.**

**Y bueno he recibido unos PM's en los que me dicen que Draco no es (en pocas palabras) el cabrón que todas amamos y si tienen algo de razón no es el Draco dark que nos encanta, pero lo que yo he tratado de hacer con este fic es adaptar la personalidad de los personajes principales (DM/HG) a la personalidad de quien lo cuenta.**

**Por ejemplo el primer cap fue Ron, sabemos que Ron es un impulsivo y que siempre habla sin pensar, y pues nuestro personajes son impulsivos, en primera Draco disculpándose y dándole un beso en su mano, obviamente eso fue un impulso porque en su sano juicio no lo haría, luego Hermione llamándolo por su nombre de pila y tomándole del brazo, son impulsivos! Jajaja **

**Luego en el segundo cap, pues Harry es un sobreprotector, un hermano mayor que tiene su pequeño complejo de héroe, así que Draco es su guardián, el mismo lo acepta cuidándola de tipos como Lether y con su poción y así todo muy bonito XD y bueno todo mundo tiene celos del mejor amigo, así que todos nuestros personajes se adaptan a eso.**

**Espero que me vaya explicando y ahora les diré porque este cap fue muy difícil para mi, busque información sobre la personalidad de Ginny pero ¡Oh sorpresa! No viene nada! Luego en algunos fics la ponen muy zorra, muy atrevida etc, no quise tomar ninguna de esa clase, y traté de formar la mía es una mezcla entre Ron por sus comentarios sin pensar, un poco de Molly con su estado maternal y traté de hacerla divertida por parte de los gemelos, aunque creo que fallé estrepitosamente :C me encantan ese par y creo que me falta muchoooooo para tener su escencia.**

**** PARA QUIEN QUIERA VER EL VESTIDO CON EL QUE IMAGINO A HERMIONE ES ESTE:**

**www . glamour . mx / moda / galerías / 30 – vestidos – de – novia – que – te – harán – suspirar / 300 / image / 7666**

**Por cierto! Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene:**

**Hemos terminado con los Gryffindor! Ahora vienen mis favoritos! El que sigue será mi moreno de fuego, Blaise (L) y empezaré a trabajar con él a la voz de ya! Quiero un cap algo picoso y muy divertido, basta de tanto drama… por ahora jajajaja!**

**Valkyria15:**

_¡Hola! Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, tus palabras son tan bonitas, de verdad, incluso me sacaron unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo jaja. Soy una escritora muy muy amateur, pero juro de verdad que estoy poniendo mi alma en esto. Siempre me ha gustado inventarme mundo y realidades diferentes, y el Dramione para mi ha sido como mi catarsis personal, tal vez no actualice tan rápido como quisiera pero cuando lo hago, lo hago con todo mi corazón :3_

_Por cierto ya pronto vienen esos detalles que me pides, aunque dejaré toda la relación para el final ya sabes lo completo para los POV de DM y HG, en este cap al menos ya nuestra castaña le dijo a Ginny que esta con Malfoy, pero ¿cómo paso eso? ¡Kabooooom! Pues para eso hay que esperar unos cuantos caps más *Risa histérica de Bellatrix*_

_Un beso y que espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, personas como tú, con las palabras que dejaste en el review, son la motivación que las autores como yo, que recién empezamos, necesitamos._

_Un beso!_

"La amistad es la mejor amiga, que uno puede tener"

_**Mons Malfoy.**_


End file.
